A Galaxy of Difference A Story of Love
by royal destiny
Summary: Mallory Tsukino moves back home to find out how painful love and friendship can be. Will she ever find love? Or will she run right into the arms of her ex? Read to find out. Completely edited and revised.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi = Serena

Ami = Amy

Rei = Raye

Makoto = Lita

Minako = Mina

Haruka = Amara

Michiru = Michelle

"talking"

**A Galaxy of Difference : A Story of Love**

* * *

Mallory Tsukino finally returned home after being away for five years. She left for two reasons, but the main reason was that Mallory had to find out how different she would be without her identical twin sister, Serena. There was one person that knew she was coming back, and that one person met her at the airport.

"Haruka!" Mallory excitedly said.

"Hey girlie!" Haruka said as they hugged.

"Are you sure that it's ok that I live with you?"

"Yep it is," Haruka said as she let go of Mallory, "and so are Michelle and Hotaru."

"I bet she's grown."

"Yeah, she has."

"Can you believe that she's six now?" Mallory asked as they walked to baggage claim.

They got the luggage and then went to Haruka's car. They put everything in the trunk, which were four big suitcases with wheels and two big duffle bags.

"Haruka?"

"What?"

"Don't you owe me a car?" Mallory asked.

"Nope."

"What?" Mallory said. "How can you not owe me a car? I mean I beat you in that stupid race and broke my car. You remember I cried."

"You did cry. Believe me...it wasn't a pretty sight." Mallory was going to slap Haruka, but knew then that it would lead to a fist fight, so she let it slide. Sensing the mood change, Haruka said, "You look really different."

"Yeah, well I had to." Mallory was glad that she could always rely on Haruka, "Especially after I got kicked out."

"Yeah."

It was a four hour drive back to Haruka's house, which was more like a mansion to Mallory, so she laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. After a couple of minutes, in the black Porsche convertible and with the wind in their hair, Mallory closed her eyes for a couple of minutes; however, in reality she fell asleep.

"Hey Mal were home." Haruka stated as she gently shook her awake.

"Ok."

As Mallory, also known as Mal, got out of the car, she was tackled by Michelle. "Michelle, leave her alone for a little bit." Haruka said.

"Its ok, Haruka." Mallory said.

Michelle hugged her again and then looked at her for a few moments before saying, "I can't believe you cut off your hair!"

"It's just layered and cut to my shoulders. The meatballs and floor length hair made me look too much like Serena."

"At least your eyes are the same color still."

"Not really. I have green contacts to wear."

"Why? Your blue eyes are so pretty." Michelle said.

"Because I got tired of blue." In reality, Mallory was sick of looking like her sister.

"Oh." Michelle said.

"Actually I got tired of being called a dumb blonde." Mallory said as she was able to completely lie to Michelle.

"Yep…I understand." Haruka said.

"Haruka, how can you understand?" Mallory asked. This was confusing to her because Haruka had the blonde hair and not the blue eyes.

"You know."

"Shut up Haruka. You don't know what you talking about." Mallory said as she grabbed some of the bags.

Michelle showed Mallory up to her room, which was huge. It had a king size bed, two walk-in closets, two dressers, and a vanity. Mallory was just in shock. This room was bigger than any other room she ever had.

"We'll leave you to get settled in." Michelle said.

"Alright." Mallory said as they left.

It took Mallory three hours to unpack everything. She couldn't believe that here she was living with Haruka and Michelle. So Mallory went downstairs to get something to eat, but only to find them on the couch cuddling.

"Michelle is there any good food?" Mallory asked. She knew better then to ask Haruka.

"There should be animal crackers….if Hotaru didn't eat them all."

"Ok."

Mallory went to the kitchen and went through the cabinets looking for the animal crackers. She found them in the pantry and then went back to the living room.

"When are you going to tell everyone else that your back?" Michelle asked.

"I dunno. I mean I don't wanna be bombarded with questions and I definitely don't want to see Serena cry."

"Yeah, good point." Haruka said.

Mallory sat down in the recliner and started eating her crackers. She honestly was happy that it was quiet, because she didn't really know what to say.

"You do know that Serena and Darien broke up, right?" Michelle asked.

"Nope, but I guess that was a given. I mean I didn't think that she would be with him much longer because before I left, he was avoiding her."

"Yeah he was doing that." Michelle sighed, "Well I think that he's happier with Lita."

"Really? I just can't picture him and Lita together." Mallory said not wanting to picture her with him.

"I think it's a little weird, but then again, Mina knew." Michelle said.

"Well, duh, Mina knew. She makes it her business to know." Mallory said.

"Especially since you can't do anything without the Goddess of Love knowing about it. It sucks."

"Yeah, I guess..." Mallory trailed off. She sat there for a couple of minutes, Mallory said, "Can one of you give me a ride into town?"

"Why?" Haruka asked, which annoyed her because that meant cuddling with her love was over.

"Because Haruka I wanna go."

"Fine. I have to go shopping anyway. Maybe Michelle will want to go with me."

Michelle sweetly smiled, "Of course I want to go. Otherwise Haruka will get the wrong thing."

The three of them laughed before getting up to leave the house. It was a nice drive into town filled with laughter. Haruka dropped Mallory off at the parlor.

"Mallory are you going in?"

Mallory turned around to realize that they were still at the curb. "I guess." Mallory said as she got out of the car.

Haruka waited until she was about half way to the door before calling out, "Have fun!"

Mallory turned around and stopped to say, "Whatever Ruka. I'll call you if I need a ride back."

"Ok. Bye."

Mallory watched them drive away. Then she turned around and stood there in front of the building. She didn't know what to do. After standing there for a couple of minutes, she decided to go in.

"Hey Andrew, do you know where Mina is?" Mallory asked as she sat down at the counter.

"How do you know Mina?" Andrew angrily said.

"You know what?" Mallory asked.

"No." Andrew said.

"You're really hanging out too much with Mina. It hurts that you don't recognize me." Mallory said.

"Ok, bu-"

"I'm Mallory." She said cutting him off.

"No way," Andrew trailed off not being about to believe it.

"Yeah, go on tell me I'm different."

Andrew could not believe that Mallory was back, "But you are."

"So," Mallory asked, "What's new?"

"A lot, let me guess you want chocolate hot fudge sundae?"

"Yep, I do." She could not believe that he remembered what she ordered after so long.

"Well, for starters, I married Mina." Andrew happily said.

"That's great." Mallory paused. "What about Lita and Darien? Michelle told me that they were dating."

"Yeah they are," Andrew said as he handed her the sundae, "whether they want to admit it or not."

"I doubt I would want to admit it. I mea-"

"Does everyone know that you're here?" Andrew asked as he cut her off.

"Nope." Mallory stated before she took a bite of her sundae. "Still as good as I remember it."

"Thanks." Andrew was happy that she enjoyed the sundae. There was so much he wanted to know, but decided on a simple question. "When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Later."

"Oh."

Mallory watched as Andrew went to go help another customer. She enjoyed the quiet, but then again she always enjoyed the parlor. When she was done, she took her bowl to the kitchen and put her money in the register.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked.

"I guess you don't forget you first favorite job." Mallory said smiling.

Andrew smiled at that. He wished that she would just say she wanted her job back since the high school kids he hired were doing such a horrible job; however, he knew that would not be what she wanted. "Where are you going now?"

"I don't know. I figured I would go by Rei's."

"Alright. Have fun." Andrew said knowing that she would need it.

Mallory left the parlor and walked to the temple. On her way there she remembered about Lita. "I can't see her again. Not now…" Mallory thought knowing that it would be way to hard.

Mallory got the temple she stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few moments. She knew that she would need all the courage she could get. Once she started to climb the steps, it dawned on her half way who else could possibly be here. Mallory kept going even though she was scared out of her mind. As soon as she reached the top, she went in search of Rei.

"Can I help you?" Chad asked when he saw her top the stairs.

"Well, that depends," Mallory took a deep breath before saying, "is Rei home or not? Because if she isn't then I'm screwed."

"She should be in her room with the girls." Chad stated not really caring who he was talking to.

"Thanks." Mallory said as she walked towards Rei's room.

Mallory was scared to death about this. She had expected there to be one or two of them here, but Chad made it sound like all of them were here. Mallory did not want to see everyone so soon. She really didn't want to face Serena since that meant that she would have to tell her the real reason why she was kicked out. The young woman kept walking until she finally reached Rei's door. Mallory was about to knock when Lita opened the door.

"Mallory?" Lita asked as she hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Lita asked as she was hugging her.

"I came back home. I'm staying at Ruka's." Mallory said not knowing what to do.

"Cool." Lita said.

Lita dragged Mallory into the room and everyone just stared. They didn't know what to do or say, since Mallory now looked completely different.

"Lita, you're joking. That's not Mallory." Rei said.

"Yes it is. I saw her at the airport, but I didn't say anything."

"Wait a minute," Mallory was upset because if Lita saw her at the airport then why did the taller girl not say anything, "you were at the airport and saw me, but didn't say anything."

"I was waiting for Darien to get back." Lita said with a smile on her face.

That was the moment when she realized that she had made a huge mistake in coming back home. When she finally got a chance to look around the room, she saw Serena, Ami, Mina, and Rei.

"I can't believe that you guys don't recognize me." Mallory said.

"How could we recognize you, anyway?"

"Yeah, well five years will do that to you Serena." Mallory said as she sat down in between Lita and Rei.

"Then why did you leave? Mom said that you left without warning." Serena worriedly said.

"I know what she said." Mallory said.

"Then why did you leave?" Ami asked.

"Did you not think that it wouldn't hurt us?" Mina asked. Mallory couldn't believe that Mina would be mad at her.

"Do you know how many days were spent crying over you?" Rei asked.

Mallory was on the verge of tears that she was not going to let fall. All she had to do was come up with an explanation, but there was no way to explain anything.

"Don't you have something to say Lita? Everyone else did!" Mallory said because she knew full well that Lita did.

"Why would I?" Lita asked.

"Oh I don't know. I thought that maybe, just maybe, you figured out why I left." Mallory stated.

"Tell us. We deserve to know. Your own sister deserves to know." Rei said.

"Fine…you wanna know." Mallory said.

"Yes…" Rei said and the others nodded their heads.

* * *

_**I wonder what is going to be said. Wanna know? Then review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi = Serena

Ami = Amy

Rei = Raye

Makoto = Lita

Minako = Mina

Haruka = Amara

Michiru = Michelle

**A Galaxy of Difference : A Story of Love**

* * *

"My parents kicked me out because they caught me with Lita. Is everyone happy now?"

Mallory ran out before anyone could see the tears fall. She knew that she could call Haruka from the garage at the race track. That was where she ended up at, and that is where her life turned around.

Mallory went into the garage and didn't expect anyone to be there, but there was.

"Excuse me Miss, but the garage isn't open for fan's today, sorry." A strange, but cute looking guy said.

"That's ok. I just need to use the phone to call Ruka." Mallory said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Mallory."

"Rai. I didn't know anyone was coming here today. I just came to finish up on the car." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Mallory sweetly said as she was wiping her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Rai asked as he was under the hood of the car.

"Yeah…I'll be fine. I had to tell my sister and best friends why I ran five years ago. Technically, I didn't run away, I was kicked out." Mallory said.

"I remember hearing Ruka talk about that. I didn't realize that it was you." Rai said.

"Yep," Mallory proudly said. There was no reason to hide behind the reason now that everyone knew and besides it was nice to not be judged because of it. "I trashed my car before I left. You must have started here after I left because I was always here."

"Well then I probably got your job."

"So you're in charge of nothing? Because all I did was stand around and kept the fan girls away."

"Yeah…that's not my job."

They both laughed and Mallory forgot all about calling Haruka. Mallory ended up helping him. She cleaned the inside of the car. Then she realized that she probably should be going since she had spent the rest of the day with him.

"Rai, I really should call Ruka. I don't want to worry them."

"It's ok. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks." Mallory sweetly said.

"You're welcome. Ruka already called here looking for you. I told her that you were here and I would give you the ride back home."

"Wait a minute…..You know Ruka's biggest secret?" Mallory asked, not really believing what she just heard.

"Yep, I do. It wasn't hard to figure out. Especially since she let me live at her place for a couple of months." Rai said.

Mallory was completely lost. She didn't know what to think, but eventually her brain caught up with her. "Does everyone that works for Ruka know that she's a girl?"

"I'm the only one." Rai stated.

So Haruka, or Ruka, is a girl. This Mallory already knew, but what confused her most was that Rai knew. This didn't make a whole lot of sense, but then again, Mallory was lost in Rai's looks. His shoulder length lavender hair and those baby blue eyes that seemed to her anything. She eventually snapped out of her mind.

"Whenever you ready to go is fine with me." Mallory said.

"All right. But it shouldn't be more than twenty minutes." Rai said.

"Cool." Mallory said as she sat on the tool bench.

She was too busy watching Rai to notice anything that was happening. To Mallory, he was like a really skillful prince and really incredibility sweet.

"I think that were ready to go." Rai said as he shut the hood of the car.

"Already," Mallory stated as she tried to make it look like she wasn't starring at him.

"Yeah," Rai said as he was locking up and Mallory walked towards him. "You want to go get something to eat? Because I'm kind of hungry." Rai asked.

"Sure, I mean its fine." Mallory said as she gladly accepted his dinner invitation, "I don't care where we go."

"I know just the place then." Rai said as they left the garage and walked to his car.

He helped her get in his 1994 Ford Probe, and then he got in. Rai drove over to an apartment, well more like a duplex. "You don't mind if we go to my place to eat? I have an extra room….well…you'll see..."

"It's fine." Mallory said cutting him off.

"Great." Rai excitedly said.

So he parked his car and they went through his front door. Mallory thought that it was going to be different, but it was that exact moment when she realized she felt like she was home.

"Make yourself comfortable. Don't worry about noise."

"Why?" Mallory asked since she was confused.

"I had the landlord soundproof the wall between the complexes. It was easier since I don't get home until at least midnight." Rai stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"That makes sense." Mallory replied back.

"Yep." He replied back from the kitchen.

Mallory sat down on the couch and sat there trying not to think about what happened earlier. Rai came back after a couple of minutes with two bags of potato chips and two cans of cherry soda. He handed her the soda and a bag of chips before sitting down.

"Thanks." Mallory said as she opened the bag.

Mallory was happy to have something to eat, even though she want more then that. While they were eating, she watched Rai flip through the different television channels. After about ten minutes, Mallory just stared at the bag of chips. Rai was not worried at first, but after a few minutes he started to get worried.

"What's wrong?" Rai asked.

"I'm just thinking about what happened today." Mallory said trying not to cry.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you get kicked out?" Rai wasn't sure he should ask that question, but he didn't want to see this girl hurting.

"Um," Mallory paused, "well…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, its fine." He said as she started to trail off.

"No, I've probably should. I mean I've spent at least…what like ten hours with you…"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel like I've known you forever." Rai said not really caring what Mallory thought.

"Me too," Mallory said with a smile.

"So…"

"I know that you're probably going to hate me, but I don't care because this is important." Mallory said.

"Ok." Rai didn't think that he could actually hate the other girl. He was sure that whatever she went through, his life experiences were at least ten times worse.

Mallory took a deep breath and reminded herself that friendships are based on trust. She felt that this was one thing that she could trust him with. "Serena use to always have sleepovers with the girls: Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita. I always went to either Ruka's or Darien's. One time, though, I had to stay home since no one had told me that there was going to be a sleepover."

"How could you not have known?" Rai asked.

"Because Serena, my sister, wouldn't tell me." Mallory said.

"Why?" Rai was confused. This was only the beginning of the story and while it wasn't much, he felt like this was about to go from bad to worse.

"Serena wanted me to go." Mallory stated as a matter of fact.

"Oh," That confirmed that she and her sister must not have gotten along.

"Anyway, the sleepover was at my house." Mallory paused. She was thinking of telling him when this all happened. "This would have been my freshmen year of high school." Mallory paused again. "I sat down on the couch and Lita sat next to me. At the time, I was in love with her. I didn't know that these were experimental sleepovers, if you could even call them that. By default, Lita and I ended up together. After that we were inseparable. For two years we were an unofficial couple for two years, but it was our junior year that we decided we needed to make it official. We dated for the last two years of high school, which happened to be the best memories I have of highschool, but the day after prom she told me that we were over…" Mallory said as she trailed off. It was then she realized Rai was sitting next to her. Mallory was trying her hardest not to end up in tears.

"Why did you guys break up? Exactly when was prom?" Rai asked being very confused.

"May 1st," Mallory blinked back some tears, "I never did get an explanation. She just said that we were done and that was final. I tried to talk to her, but she kept avoiding me. I didn't want this to be the end of everything between us. I didn't want to lose my best friend. That was when I at least saw her, because she was never around." Mallory said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's awful. See I at least would have had an explanation….I can't believe that she did that." He said still not fully able to believe it. "What I don't get is how did you get kicked out?"

"Well, a couple weeks before prom," Mallory paused yet again, but this time it was to try to stop her tears that were threatening to fall, "we were in my room fooling around. My parents weren't home, and neither was my brother, Sammy, or Serena. However, my parents decided to come home early. I still don't know what made them go up to my room, but when they opened the door they saw Lita on top of me kissing my neck and her hand," Mallory trailed off again, but only because she couldn't tell him that. "Her hand in a place that it should not have been. My parents freaked out and demanded an explanation. I told them that I loved her with all my heart, but that wasn't good enough. They bitched me out then and there while Lita would not say anything. All she did was get dressed and leave. After she left, they kicked me out. "

Rai was amazed that she had gone into such detail…detail that the poor guy did not need to know, but for some strange reason he was glad that he knew the whole truth. "They caught you having sex with your girlfriend and that is why they kicked you out?"

"Yep." Mallory stated.

"That's so dumb." Rai barked. "I mean what did they think when these sleepovers were happening?"

"I know. The thing is though that at the time we were the only ones that didn't change after the sleepovers had stopped."

"Is this why she broke up with you?" He curiously asked.

"Could have been," Mallory stated. "I don't know though since I left the night of graduation." Mallory said.

"I heard that Serena got this call from a pay phone, was it you?" Rai asked.

"Of course it was." Mallory said smiling. "It wasn't like I could go all way to Chicago and then spend my time worrying about what my sister thought of me. I left the message on her cell phone telling her I was fine and not to come after me."

"Obviously, it must have worked."

"It did," Mallory had to admit that it was nice being able to talk to someone about all of this. "I missed everyone so much even though I really had no reason to. It go tso bad that I would got see Michelle when she had her concerts and Ruka's races if they were close by. They both had a way of telling me that everything was just fine back home. So I just trusted that I wasn't misreading the body language."

The two of them sat there enjoying each other's company more than they would ever admit. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Rai got up to go the kitchen to put things away. Mallory followed him and stood against the counter in front of the sink.

"Hey Rai, wanna know something funny?"

"What?"

"It was Ruka who convinced me to come home." Mallory said.

"How does that work?" Rai curiously asked.

"Because I ran into her while I was at one of the races."

"That was stupid." Rai stated.

"Tell me about it." Mallory said as she went back to the living room and sat on the couch. "I just thought I could pop in and just look at her. I mean how in the hell was I suppose to know that she would be able to recognize me after all these years." Mallory said. She really didn't care anymore; it was just nice to let everything out.

Rai took a deep breath before saying this, "I thought that I knew you from somewhere. No wonder you look so familiar. Now I understand why Ruka wanted to do some races there."

All of a sudden, Rai disappeared into a room and came out with a picture. Mallory knew that this probably wasn't going to be good, especially with it going on three in the morning. Then he sat down next to her, and handed her the frame.

"That's me and my daughter, Hope. She was two and that my favorite picture. I was fifteen then." Rai said. You could tell that by the sound of his voice this was serious.

"Where is she? If you don't mind me asking, because she isn't here." Mallory said. "Or is she?"

"No, she isn't." Rai stated.

"Why?" Mallory asked wanting to know where she was.

"Because," Rai paused. He had no idea on how to tell this girl who he has known for roughly sixteen hours, his scariest and biggest secret. "I know that Serena is Sailor Moon, so that would have to make you?"

"Sailor Moon. I have the same powers and everything, except I'm only a dumb princess. How did you know this?" Mallory was shocked that he knew this.

"From living with Ruka. She's Sailor Uranus, Michelle is Sailor Neptune, Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars, Mina is Sailor Venus, Seiya is a star fighter, Darien is whatever version of tuxedo mask, and you and Serena are Sailor Moon. Oh I can't forget Luna and Artemis, the talking cats." Rai proudly said.

"All right. You've proved my secret. So what's yours?" Mallory asked.

"Well….that would be that I am a Saiyan prince. I know, what the hell is a saiyan?" Rai was terrified of what Mallory was going to think or say. "It was a warrior race that was predominately male. I remember Gohan telling me that while there were about a hundred billion males, there were at least two billion females. So males also had reproductive organs, which were only active during the males' first heat and the full moon, although sometimes, it would be affected by both. But the planet, Vegetasei, was destroyed by Frieza, who took my father in before blowing it up."

"That's horrible." Mallory said feeling really upset.

"Yeah," Rai stated not really knowing how it feels.

"I mean that's worse than us. Serena probably already told you."

"Sure, whatever…" Rai trailed off trying to figure out what it was.

"Continue." Mallory said as she leaned on him again.

"My father, Vegeta, came to Earth wanting to do something. Gohan said that most of that was really fuzzy. My mother is Bulma Briefs, as in the head of Capsule Corporation," Rai was afraid of what his new friend would think at that point.

Mallory sensed his distrust, although she wasn't sure how she knew that. "So? I don't care who your family is."

"Good. I'm not from this timeline." Rai was curious to how she would react.

"That's really weird. So then you already knew Setsuna?"

"Technically yes and no. Yes she allowed me to travel between timelines, and no, because I had no idea at the time that was her." Rai was happy that Mallory wasn't terrified by this, but he knew that she was mostly likely going to be.

"Wow…" Mallory said as she trailed off.

"So I grew up where the androids, Seventeen and Eighteen, killed everyone that wasn't hiding underground. When I was thirteen, I went into my first heat." Rai thought that he should explain that a little better. "Heat is when you're supposed to pick a mate. You know someone you're going to be with for life, which in saiyan terms is normally about 125 to 150 years. Although most of the time, your first heat is done all by yourself." He paused again. Rai was scared of telling the next part to his story because he didn't want her to judge him. "I had already been with Gohan for a year, granted at the time he was twenty-five years old. But in saiyan terms, that really didn't matter because he didn't look a day over twenty. That night we mated to each other. I'll save you those details." Rai laughed a little. He didn't think anyone needed to hear how saiyans mated to each other. "The next day, precisely that afternoon, the androids attacked, and Gohan knocked me out. At the time I didn't know why, but I soon found out that I was pregnant." Rai said glad that he had got that part out.

"What happened to Gohan?" Mallory asked fearing that Gohan had died.

* * *

_**Cliffy! Review and find out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi = Serena

Ami = Amy

Rei = Raye

Makoto = Lita

Minako = Mina

Haruka = Amara

Michiru = Michelle

"talking"

**A Galaxy of Difference : A Story of Love**

* * *

"They killed him. I think that I cried for at least three weeks straight."

Mallory sat up. "I'm so sorry, Rai." She felt horrible for making him tell his story. "It is ok if you want to stop."

Rai smiled at the gesture. "You're the only person I've ever told."

"If you feel like stopping at any point just do. I'll understand."

Rai nodded before talking again. "I didn't fight them for three and a half months that I carried her. Saiyans, well full-blooded ones, only carry for three to four months. Granted that I'm only half saiyan and half human, and so was Gohan. Our baby on the other hand was a full blooded human and saiyan. That is why I only carried her that long, which was a very good thing. Because I had to go to the past to warn everyone, so I took her with me. Of course I made up the story that she was my sister. They brought it. I had to come back here in two years, but the timelines were different." Rai paused for a couple of seconds. "That picture you're holding was the last time that I saw my daughter or my mom alive. I was only gone for four months and I came back and saw them..."

Mallory felt something wet fall on her face and when she looked up, she saw it was Rai's tears. "Just stop. I don't want you in a depression."

"It's ok. I mean maybe now I can actually sleep at night," He paused. "There wasn't anyone left alive on Earth. When I got back I buried my mom and Hope, and left to go back to the same time that I had left, but I somehow ended up seven years after I originally left."

"Why didn't you stay with your mom and the rest of your friends?" Mallory asked.

"Because they accepted Android Eighteen into their friendships. I couldn't stand to even be there. So I left. I didn't want to start any kind of fight, because she too had a daughter an-"

"And no matter how much you hated her, you couldn't put her through the same thing." Mallory said as she cut him off.

"Yeah and so I left. I had no idea how far away I would go."

"Just out of curiosity," Mallory asked, "how far is it to go home?"

"Two to three days of nothing but driving." Rai stated. "That is only if I actually wanted to go home."

"I understand that. If Ruka hadn't convinced me, I would still be in Chicago. She probably saved me from being gone forever."

The two of them sat there and never notice that they were asleep or that it was seven in the morning. Mallory finally felt like she had found someone who understood what she had gone through.

Mallory heard the phone ring and Rai getting up to get it. "Hello?...Yes, Ruka she's here…..no we didn't….honestly…." Rai handed the phone to her and said, "Ruka wants to talk to you."

"Hi Ruka." Mallory happily said.

"What are you doing at Rai's?" Haruka demanded.

"I was staying over. We talked that was it. I was upset still." Mallory said, although she was really happy that they had talked.

"Then why didn't you come back here?" Haruka asked debating whether or not to believe her.

"Because I was helping him with work." Mallory said.

"Then why don't I believe you." Haruka said.

"I don't care…." Mallory said as she handed the phone to Rai. She couldn't believe that Haruka would do that. Mallory still needed Rai to finish his story. He finally hung up the phone. "Rai exactly how old are you? Because if I'm right you would only be twenty." Mallory said feeling really stupid about asking.

Rai sat down on the couch and said, "Nope, I'm twenty-two. Two years in the hyperbolic time chamber, which technically two days. It was to defeat the androids and Cell. I don't want to get into all that."

"That's fine. I just wondered." Once again, Mallory leaned against his shoulder. "So I found out that Seiya is throwing Mina and Andrew's two-year anniversary party and Mina's birthday party."

"I heard about that. Do you have a date?"

"Nope, I mean I doubt that they are even going to want me there." Mallory said.

"Well," Rai really wanted to go to the party with Mallory, but had no idea on how to ask that. "Are you going?"

"Probably," Mallory replied.

"Then you're my date." Instantly Rai felt really stupid for saying that. That was not how he wanted to do that.

"Really?" Mallory asked as she sat up.

Rai smiled. He loved how excited she got over the tiniest of things. "Yes, I don't want to go by myself."

"Me either."

"Since its Friday, and today is Wednesday. You are probably going to need a dress and…."

"Rai," Mallory sweetly said, "I'm going shopping with Michelle later today, so I'll have one."

"Shoot! I have to get you home."

Mallory was a little saddened at that phrase. She thought that they were having a fun time hanging out with each other. "Why?"

"Because that's probably why she called," Rai did not want to admit it, but he did not want Mallory leaving so soon. He felt really comfortable around her and he could be himself, which was something that he would not do in front of people.

"That would be nice to know when she called since it's going on two and we're suppose to go shopping at four." Mallory said.

As much as neither one of them wanted to part from the other, they left the apartment and drove all the way to Ruka's house. Even though they talked non-stop earlier, neither one of them could get a word to come out. The whole drive to Haruka's was in an uncomfortable silence, but what they didn't know was that they were each stealing little glances at the other.

When they got to Haruka's house, Rai dropped Mallory off and then drove away. All because he knew that if he hung around, he would end up staying and causing more trouble. Mallory watched him leave and turned around to go inside. As soon as she got inside, she was tackled by Hotaru.

"Hi Mallory, I'm so glad that your home." Hotaru excitedly said.

"Me too. Did you like hanging out with Setsuna?" Mallory asked knowing full well that Setsuna was not the easiest person to hang out with.

"Yep, I did." Hotaru happily said. "I have to go to my dad's for the weekend, but can you convince Ruka-poppa not to let me go because I wanna go the party." Hotaru tried the big puppy dog eyes, but those were not going to work.

Mallory picked Hotaru up and starting walking towards the living room. "But it's a big kid party, and if you went I would worry about you. Besides don't you have a sleepover to attend too?" Mallory asked. She didn't want Hotaru there.

"Yeah I do. It's going to be so much fun." Hotaru said as she sat down on the couch.

"Do you know where Michelle or Setsuna are?" Mallory asked.

"Nope." Hotaru stated.

"Ok, well I'm gonna leave to find them." Mallory said as she left the living room and walked upstairs.

Mallory stopped in her room to grab some clothes before heading to her bathroom. She went and took a fifteen minute shower. Then she changed and left to return to her room where she found Michelle sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Michelle what's up?" Mallory asked.

"Well, I'm not saying that you did anything…." Michelle said as she started to trail off.

"All we did was talk." Mallory stated. She didn't understand where this was coming from. "How come you don't believe me?" Mallory demanded.

"It's not that we don-"

"But you do," Mallory said as she cut Michelle off, "You always do this to me."

"I just want you to be safe. Sometimes Rai can be a little rowdy."

"No, Michelle, you don't know anything about him. Rai is really sweet. Most of all he doesn't care about why I was kicked out. He actually listened to me, not criticizing me!"

"I didn't realize." Michelle said as she realized what she had done.

"I'm just going to get my dress." Mallory stated not being able to listen to Michelle anymore. She grabbed her purse off of her vanity and left her room

"Ok." Michelle said knowing full well that their friendship was just ruined and she had no idea on how to fix it considering that this was the last thing she wanted.

Before Mallory left, she stole the keys to Haruka's black mustang convertible. Once she got out to the car, she put her make-up before leaving. She was hurt that Michelle and Haruka did not trust her.

When she got to the mall, she parked the car and then went wondering around the mall. Mallory wondered through the mall for about an hour going into various stores. It wasn't until the last store that she had found her dress. It was spaghetti strap purple dress that clung nicely to her curves. The dress had a low neck line and at the right hip was a sewn in sequined flower that held the layers together, and the edge of the dress went up on an angle.

"This is so my dress." Mallory thought to herself. She couldn't wait to wear it.

Mallory really wanted to go over to Rai's. She needed to talk to him or maybe just see him. She managed to drive all the way back to Haruka's grabbed some of her clothes, and then drive to Rai's without anyone noticing. When she got there, she parked on the street, and knocked on the door.

It took a couple of minutes, before he answered, with his head sticking out of the door. "Mallory, what are you doing?" Rai asked sleepily.

"I came to get away," Mallory felt horrible for waking him up. "But I can go so that you can go back to sleep."

"No, its fine," Rai opened the door to reveal that he only had on a grey pair of pajama pants. "Just let me change into something else."

"All right." Mallory stated as she watched him leave. She took that to mean that she could just walk right inside the apartment. As she closed the door, she wished that he would have just stayed in what he had on.

It took him a couple of minutes and he came back out with jeans and a black tank top on. Mallory couldn't help but look him up and down. Needless to say, Mallory's breathe was taken away. She didn't know what was so different about him today, but decided that it didn't matter.

"So what happened? Not that anything necessarily had to happen?" Rai nervously said. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Well, no one will believe or trust me at all." Mallory said as she sat on the couch.

"Why?" Rai said as he sat next to her. He couldn't understand why Haruka or Michelle wouldn't trust her.

"I honestly wish that I knew, but I don't. Maybe it's because you work for Ruka and she doesn't like you with me." Mallory was convinced that had to be the reason.

"I don't know. I mean that could be it." Rai said believing it too.

Mallory leaned against him. It took a couple of minutes of shifting around before she got comfortable. "I just wish they would trust me. I'm not the same girl as I was when I left. I know what I'm doing and I should be able to be trusted just like everyone else is."

"They will, but until then you're free to hang around here." He said without realizing it.

"So then I can park the mustang beside your car?" She asked.

"Sure, if you want, I'll go get something else."

"Alright." Mallory excitedly said.

Mallory went to get the car and parked it next to Rai's. When Mallory came back inside his apartment, she heard the shower running. So she put her stuff in the guest room, and then went to the kitchen for some unknown reason. She couldn't believe how incredibly sweet Rai was being. So she decided to return the favor by making him something to eat, which turned out to be the only thing she really knew how to do without screwing it up. Mallory was in the middle of making macaroni and cheese, when she heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. She tried to ignore the image in her mind of him in only a towel, but it wasn't working. She was able to shake herself free of that mental picture when she heard the door to his room open back up.

When Rai walked back into the kitchen, he was dressed in another pair of jeans and a white tank top. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. It's only fair." Mallory said. "Besides I happen to love Mac and cheese."

Once it was macaroni and cheese was done, she put a portion of it in two bowls. They ate and then went back to the living room. As soon as they got there, the two of them sat down on the couch and started talking again. The whole time they were talking, the phone kept ringing until Rai unplugged it. After a couple of hours talking and cuddling, Rai leaned over and kissed her, but just as quickly as he broke the kiss just as quickly as he started it.

"Rai, I can't." Mallory didn't want to give any of her friends a reason to not trust her, even if she really did enjoy the brief kiss.

"All right," Rai was a little disappointed. He thought that he had read all the signs right. "I guess its fine…"

Mallory cut Rai off with another kiss. Each kiss grew more and more passionate. He knew exactly where this was going to go and knew that that he would have to keep his saiyan half suppressed. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Mallory. After a couple of minutes of kissing, Rai picked his new lover up and carried her to his bedroom. Neither one cared about what was going to happen in the morning because all they cared about right now was the other person.

Mallory woke up the next morning with this strange feeling, but just shrugged it off. She knew that there was no way Haruka or Michelle were ever going to be able to trust her again, but right now that was the furthest thing from her mind. All she cared about was Rai and if anything was ever going to be normal again.

"What are you thinking about?" Rai asked as he was kissing her neck.

"Anything and everything." Mallory moaned. Talking was the furthest thing from her mind right now.

"Listen," Rai looked at Mallory, "Ruka can't do anything to us." He wondered why all of the sudden he was being protective of her.

"That is good to know, but that wasn't what I was thinking about." Mallory climbed on top of him and passionately kissed him before saying, "Nice try, though."

Mallory started to trail kisses down his neck. She thought that she might show him a piece of his own medicine, but that was interrupted when his cell phone rang. Mallory took that opportunity to get up out of bed and wondered to the guest room. The reason was that she didn't want to listen in on his phone conversation. After a few moments, Rai came into the room.

"It's Ruka." Rai handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Mallory said nervously. She was happy when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Where the hell is my mustang?" Haruka barked.

"Next to Rai's car. It's perfectly safe. What about me?"

"I don't. You upset Michelle yesterday. We do trust you, but we're just worried about you." Haruka calmly said.

"I'm fine," Mallory sighed. She was happy that Haruka was worried about her, but there really was not reason for her to be. "Honestly, Ruka, I'm a big girl now."

"I know, but you realize that you're practically like my little sister." Haruka said.

"Aww," Mallory said knowing that it just made her nervous.

"Stop it. You just talked to him, right?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah…" Mallory said, but she couldn't believe that she lied to Haruka or how easy it seemed.

"Well, just come back tomorrow if you spending tonight too."

"Ok. Bye." Mallory said not knowing what Haruka meant.

"Bye." Haruka said.

Mallory ended the call and just stood there in his arms. Rai grabbed his phone from her and threw it on the bed. There was only one thing that mattered to him at this moment and that was Mallory. Rai ended up picking her up and carrying her back to his room. Once there he laid her on his bed and then laid down beside her. It wasn't long before Mallory found her way over to him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her right arm around his waist. Rai could tell that she was upset and he didn't know exactly how to fix it.

"I lied to her." Mallory said almost in tears.

"Don't worry about it. I did too." Rai stated as he started to run his fingers through her blonde hair. It seemed to help calm her down a little bit because she fell asleep quickly. Rai laid there for a few more minutes just listening to his girl sleep. He wished he could protect her from everything bad, but he knew that wasn't the case. Eventually he fell asleep to the sound of Mallory's breathing.

Rai woke up the next morning to his alarm clock. He smiled when he realized that Mallory was still in his bed and still wrapped around him. He knew that he didn't want to get up, but since today was an important day for the racing circuit, he knew he couldn't be late.

"Mallory?" Rai said as he tried to wake her up. "Baby, we need to get up."

"Why?" Mallory yawned. "I'm comfortable and I don't want to get up."

Rai smiled. He wished for that samething. "Qualifying race. I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice."

"I guess that is a good reason." Mallory said as she sat up. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for being late."

Rai was secretly cursing Haruka's race schedule. He wanted nothing more to stay in bed all day with Mallory. He pulled her back down for a kiss before saying, "What are you going to be doing today? Because I don't want you to spend all day being sad."

"Well," Mallory said before kissing him. She just couldn't have enough kisses. "I think that I should probably head home for a little while."

"But aren't your parents' home?" That made Rai a nervous. He did not want her going back there after what he had heard.

"Maybe, I don't care though." After five years, she did not really care about what her parents thought. "I'm thinking that they'll know where Serena is now living."

Rai smiled. He didn't know where she had gotten that boost of confidence, but he selfishly thanked himself. "Then again you better be back here tonight."

"All right. I'll be here." Mallory knew that she would have been back tonight even if he had not said anything.

"Good." Rai said right before he kissed her.

They decided to get up so that Rai wouldn't be late for work; however, that didn't go as planned. After about twenty minutes of making out again, they decided that separate showers were in order. It took them about another hour before they were ready to leave.

"I'll see you when you get back." Mallory stated.

"Yep. If you need me, I'm at the track." Rai said, even though he knew that Mallory wouldn't be coming to the track.

They left to go outside and say bye again. Rai gave her the other set of apartment keys before they left. Mallory was so nervous about going back home. She had no clue how she was going to be able to do this and that wasn't even considering the fact that her parents could be home. She was building up the courage as she watched Rai back out of the parking stall and then leave. Mallory wished that she didn't have to do this herself, but it was probably better that way. After a few more moments, she finally left the apartment complex.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think so far. I'm curious. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi = Serena

Ami = Amy

Rei = Raye

Makoto = Lita

Minako = Mina

Haruka = Amara

Michiru = Michelle

**A Galaxy of Difference : A Story of Love**

* * *

The drive to her childhood home was about ten minutes. When Mallory got there, she parked the car across the street and just stared at the house. To her, it seemed like nothing had changed. It looked the exact same as it did when she left all those years ago. It took a few minutes before she got out of the car and walked to the front door. Then it took about another minute before she was able to knock on the door. Mallory was scared because she did not come to pick a fight. All she wanted to know was where her sister was living. After a few moments the door opened and she was partially relieved to see Serena.

"What do you want?" Serena asked.

"To talk to you." Mallory took a deep breath before saying "I stormed out and I probably shouldn't have."

"It's fine. Come inside and sit."

"All right." Mallory said as she walked inside her house.

The two of them walked over to the couch and sat down. Mallory was happy to be home and it looked like they were the only ones here. She also realized how much her twin had changed over the years, even if she still had the meatballs for hair.

"So," Mallory was nervous, "what's been going on since I left?" She realized that it was nice to be able to talk to her sister again.

"Nothing really." Serena stated as she played with the ring on her left hand. "You probably know about Lita and Darien." She saw her sister nod. "The only other piece of news would be my engagement to Seiya."

Mallory grabbed a hold of Serena's hand, "That's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

Serena hugged her sister. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry that I left without telling you." Mallory couldn't say sorry enough to her sister.

"It's fine." Serena replied understanding why she did that.

"No, it's not." Mallory sighed. "Lita could of told you guys why."

"It's really fine." Serena paused for a couple of moments. "I figured that was the other reason."

That made Mallory curious. She didn't think that her sister thought there was another reason. "What would that reason be?"

"Because of mom and dad," Serena saw her sister's facial expression change from happy to angry. "It's ok. I just never really thought about it." The last thing Serena wanted was for her sister to be mad at her.

"Because you can get away with anything and everything." Mallory angrily said.

"Mallory don't do this, please? I'm really glad that you're here." Serena said.

"Why?" Mallory asked.

"Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be a bridesmaid for my wedding."

"You know that I would love too." That made Mallory really happy. She never would have thought that Serena would want her in the wedding.

"The reason that you're not the maid of honor is because I couldn't decide on who I wanted. So all of the girls are bridesmaids, except for Ruka, obviously."

She inwardly laughed at what her sister had said. Leave it to Serena to try and show fairness on her special day. "Yeah, that is true. When is it?"

"On December 20th at 2 p.m."

"Basically next year."

"Yep, since its October, four months isn't enough planning time."

Mallory and Serena sat on the couch and talked for hours. They were playing catch up on the five years that they had missed out on. Both of them were just happy that the other one was not mad at them. Around four that afternoon, Serena tried to get Mallory to stay for dinner, so that she could see Seiya again, but Mallory had to go back to Rai's.

"Serena, I'm so sorry that I can't stay."

"It's alright. If you don't mind me asking, why are you leaving?" Serena asked as they went outside to the Mustang.

"Because I owe Rai dinner. He let me complain about everything that was happening. So I'm just repaying the favor since there was a qualifying race today. And you know how Ruka can be." Mallory said as she was trying not to laugh.

"So are you going to the party tomorrow?" Serena curiously asked.

"Yep." Mallory unconsciously said.

"You do know that the party is at Ruka's right?" Serena asked as they reached the car.

"Nope, but I do now." Mallory said. "That's probably why I'm supposed to go back there early."

"Probably." Serena wished that her sister didn't have to have leave so soon. She wanted to spend more time with her. "I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeppie." Mallory hugged Serena and then said, "Bye."

"Bye." Serena said back as she watched Mallory get in the car and drive away.

Mallory ended up driving over to the local grocery store. She wanted to make Rai something for dinner, but wasn't sure what to make since she was not a very good cook. She decided that she should at least buy him some soda to replace the ones that she had drank, even though she was sure that he didn't care. She was standing there in the soda isle trying to decide what kind to get when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing, baby?"

Mallory leaned her head against his shoulder. She was little confused as to what he was doing in the store. "I was thinking on what to do for dinner."

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" Rai impatiently said.

"Yes, I do, but I wanted to surprise you." Mallory said as she was a little bit upset.

"By buying more soda." Rai replied.

"I was thinking that I should at least buy some more soda to replace the ones that I had and I thought that maybe I would just wonder the store and come up with a reason as to why we would end up having mac and chesse again." Mallory suddenly felt embarrassed around him.

"Mac and cheese sounds good, but I think we should have pizza. It is simple and easy and there isn't any mess involved." After his crazy day he just wanted to go home and hold Mallory more. He let go of her and said, "Plus we can pretend like it was all your idea."

"Why?" Mallory asked. "I'm just wondering."

It bothered Rai that she wasn't looking at him. "Because I already ordered it."

Mallory turned around and asked, "Then why are you in here?"

"I saw you pull in."

"Oh," Sometimes Mallory just didn't understand him.

"Let's just get something to drink and go. I think that the pizzas are almost done."

"Ok." Mallory said as she watched Rai pick up two Mountain Dews.

They walked up to the register and Mallory paid for the soda. She wasn't so embarrassed anymore, but she was a little upset that she didn't get to surprise him.

"I'm going to go get the pizzas and you can just go back home." Rai said as he gave his girlfriend a hug.

"That sounds good to me." Mallory said before she got in her car.

Since the two of them went their separate ways, Mallory got home before Rai. She loved that Rai considered this home for them. It was the one place that Mallory truly felt safe in. She put the sodas in the refrigerator and then walked to his room to go through her clothes.

When Rai got home, he sat the pizzas on the kitchen counter and wondered where Mallory went. He checked the living room and saw that it was empty. It was then that he heard he say something and he knew where she was. He walked to his room and leaned against the door frame to watch her. Rai was so amazed by her that he could forget anything.

"Mallory, do you need help with something?"

She turned around to see him standing there watching her. "Do you have any kind of sweat pants or something? I'm tired of my jeans."

"Maybe," Rai seriously considered telling her to just not wear the jeans, but he didn't want to irritate her. He walked over to his dresser and opened the second drawer. "If I do it's probably in this drawer."

"Could you check for me?" Mallory asked as she sat down on his bed. She didn't want to go through his things since she did not like when people did that to her. She smiled as she saw him nod.

Just as she got comfortable, Rai pulled out a pair of black sweat pants. "Here you go." Rai walked over to the bed and handed them to his girlfriend. "You're probably going to have to roll the waistband down until they fit."

"All right." Mallory said as she started changing.

Rai left to let her change in peace. He walked back to the kitchen to go get some of the pizza, since he was hungry. He was opening up the boxes when two arms wrapped around his waist. He loved when Mallory could surprise him.

"How many pieces?" Rai asked.

"Two." Mallory said as she was leaning on him. "But what kinds do you have?"

"Cheese with extra cheese. The only kind I ever buy." He proudly stated.

"Ok. I'll have you then." Mallory said trying her hardest not to laugh.

"What?" Rai honestly did not know that she was going to say that.

"It was a joke," Mallory said as she let go of him. "I'll take the pizza."

"You're just trying to be cute and cute doesn't work on me, especially in my pants and that tight bright pink tank top." Rai said even though he knew that it really was working.

"I know." Mallory giggled.

Rai handed her the plate of pizza and watched her walk into the living room. When he finally came into the living room, he sat next to Mallory on the couch.

"How was the race?" Mallory asked.

"It was horrible. Ruka's tire went flat, crashed into the wall, and blamed it all on me." Rai said.

"I'm sorry, baby. So what does that mean?" Mallory asked know how much this meant to him.

"Basically nothing." Rai took a bite of his pizza. "She was just pissed, but we managed to secure pole position so we will be fine."

"I know one thing that will make you feel better."

"What?" Rai curiously asked.

"Seeing me in the dress I'm wearing tomorrow." Mallory said as she was smiling.

"No, wait until tomorrow."

"Ok." Mallory said. She was a bit upset because she didn't get to surprise him. After Mallory finished eating, she climbed into Rai's lap. She leaned against him for at least ten minutes before his cell phone rang. "Rai just let it ring."

"Why?" Rai asked. He wondered why Mallory didn't want him answering his phone.

"Because it is probably either Ruka or Michelle trying to get a hold of me."

"Ok." Rai said. "You just don't want to talk to them do you?"

"Yep," Mallory sighed, "I think that she knows."

"Well, let her, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

Both of them sat there on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. They didn't care about anything or anyone, even Haruka. Mallory couldn't believe how she spent four years with Lita and be in love. It confused her because she spent at least two days with Rai and felt something that she never felt with anyone before.

"What are you thinking about?" Rai asked.

"You."

"Good. It better be me." Rai said as he acted a little offended, but Mallory just shrugged it off.

They sat there, ate some more pizza, and watched TV. Neither one of them wanted to think of what tomorrow was going to be like, eventually, they both went to bed. At midnight, and get up at nine.

When Mallory woke up the next morning, Rai had already left. Today was race day and that meant that if everything went smoothly she would see him later. She had secretly wished he would have told her he was leaving, but he probably was running late. Mallory left Rai's at 9:30 in the morning. When she got back to Haruka's, Mallory parked the mustang in the garage and went inside, as soon as she was in the house, Michelle stopped her.

"Where did you go Mallory?" Michelle worriedly asked.

"Didn't Ruka tell you?" Michelle shook her head no. "I was at Rai's." Mallory said as she walked upstairs.

"Did you find a dress?" Michelle asked as she followed the other girl.

"Yep, I did." Mallory confidently said.

"That's good." Michelle said. You wouldn't know it, but she was upset about what had happened between her and Mallory.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some sleep to catch up on." Mallory said. She really wasn't in the mood for Michelle's worrying or anything like that.

"All right." Michelle said as she turned to walk back downstairs.

Mallory closed her door as she said 'bye' to Michelle. She didn't know how she was going to hide all of her hickies, even better how she could hide from the world. Mallory hung her dress up in her closet, changed into her black tank top and shorts pajama set, and crawled into bed. Mallory fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Mallory woke up at 3:17 pm with a jump. She was dreaming about how she almost got Lita and Serena killed, which happened to be last time that Mallory used her powers. It really didn't matter how much Lita and Haruka tried to persuade her to still use them. She just knew that she did not want to put her sister or the woman she was in love in that kind of danger ever again. She couldn't believe that she had to dream that. It was just creepy considering the fact that it almost happened seven years ago. Mallory decided to get up and get ready for the party that was in two and half hours.

She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. About twenty minutes later, she came out with a towel around her and her hair. She wondered where everyone was and then remembered the race. "I wonder how Haruka did," Mallory thought to herself as she walked back to her bedroom.

Once she was in there, she closed the door and changed into her purple dress. Mallory was sitting in front of her makeup mirror. She was putting her hair in a ponytail and then began the process of curling each strand. As soon as that was done, she started pining up certain strands of her hair, and when that was done. After that, she put on her makeup. All of this took about an hour and a half. After all that Mallory put on her purple shoes that matched, then painted her nails a dark purple, and she sat there waiting for them to dry.

When she was finally all ready to go, the party was already underway. Mallory didn't care because all she wanted to do was see Rai. So she was just about to leave her room, when there was a knock on her door. So Mallory opened the door to find Rai standing there in a black suit.

"What are you doing?" Mallory asked. She wasn't sure whether or not to hug him since he looked so handsome. "I thought that you weren't going to be here for another hour or so." Mallory stated.

"Well, it is six and I got tired of waiting." Rai said. It was true because he really did miss her.

"Oh, ok. Come on in."

The minute that Rai stepped in and the door finally closed, he kissed her. It wasn't just the normal peck, it was one of those kisses where you can't help but melt.

"How are you?" Rai asked as he broke the kiss.

"Fine. You?" Mallory said breathlessly.

Rai just nodded as he looked Mallory up and down. Then absentmindedly he said, "You look beautiful."

Mallory blushed and said, "Thanks. You didn't look half bad yourself."

"You're so kind." Rai said as he hugged her. "Why don't we go down to the party and then sneak off. I'm sure that everyone would love to see you."

"Ok." Mallory said not really knowing how to react. As much she wanted to know the outcome of the race, she didn't want the night to be ruined. If it was bad then Rai would have said something. So she decided to let it go as they left her room and walked downstairs.

Once downstairs, Mallory could see that everyone was there. Haruka and Michelle were off in the corner dancing and as well as Lita and Darien. Mina and Andrew were talking to Seiya and Serena. Rei and Setsuna were talking to Ami. Rai could sense that Mallory was getting really nervous and decided that they would go outside to the patio. Once they were out there, Rai sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Mallory down on his lap.

"Do I have to be a social person?" Mallory asked.

"Well, maybe a little bit, but then again, this is great too."

"You're so sweet, but I don't think that I can do this. I mean everyone but Serena is mad at me. So…"

"You know what?" Mallory shook her head no. "You go in and mingle. Make them talk to you. I'm sure that it will be fine. Then we'll go." Rai said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Rai didn't want to put her through anything stressful, but he knew enough to know that she would regret it if she didn't stay.

The two of them walked back inside and started to mingle. Mallory ended up standing in the corner just watching everyone. She didn't really know what to say to the people that she had known for so long. After standing there for a few moments, she felt two arms wrap around her. She knew enough to know that it wasn't Rai's grip or even his arms for that matter and she became scared. That fear disappeared when Mallory turned around to find that it was Darien.

Mallory immediately hugged him. "What are you doing? I mean I was pretty sure that you were mad at me too."

"No, why would I be?" Darien curiously asked.

"Because I was figured that Lita had told you." Mallory said.

"She did, but I can't be mad at you for that." Darien said as she gave the girl that was like a sister to him another hug. "I mean who was there for me when I got back from New York."

"Good point."

"Yeah, I mean I can look past the fact of your relationship with Lita." Darien didn't care that she had once been in love with his girlfriend because he knew that Mallory wouldn't try to get her back now. "So it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, well, you're that one that broke Serena's heart."

Mallory talked to Darien for ten more minutes, before leaving to talk to her friends. She told Mina happy birthday and got to catch up with a little bit with each of them. Needless to say, Mallory was having a terrific time. When she finally looked at the clock, it said 10:30 pm. She excused herself and went in search of her boyfriend. Mallory knew exactly where he was. She walked upstairs to her room and that is where she found him.

"What are you doing here?" Mallory asked as she closed the door and sat next to him on the bed.

"Escaping," Rai said, "Ruka's still pissed at me. So I couldn't stand being there."

"That's all right." Mallory felt bad since she was having a good time at the party. "You want to know why?" She smiled when she saw Rai nodded. "Because we don't have to be downstairs to dance together." Mallory said as she turned her boom box cd player on, and out came Michelle's' violin music. "Michelle made the cd for everyone."

Rai just nodded as he got up and put his arms around her waist. He was happy that he finally got to dance with her, even if it was in the privacy of her own room. Mallory had been the only thing he had wanted to see all day and now it was just nice to have her in his arms again. Neither one of them cared about the party that was going on downstairs; they only cared about each other in that moment. Mallory just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Rai laid Mallory down gently on the bed and began to kiss her neck. They had completely forgotten where they were until the bedroom door went flying open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haruka yelled as she saw Mallory on top of Rai, passionately kissing him.

This broke them apart, and made Mallory terrified on what she was going to do. "Nothing, why?" Mallory innocently said.

"It looks like you two are dating or more or less just sex buddies!" Haruka yelled.

Mallory climbed off of Rai and sat there amazed on the bed. She couldn't believe that Haruka was acting this way. Shouldn't it have been her was angry? Considering it was her room that Haruka walked in without knocking.

Rai was furious. "Now I can't date anyone in you circle of friends? This isn't fair, Ruka! And you know it!"

"I didn't care or give a shit!"

"You're just pissed at me! Leave her out of it." Rai yelled back.

"No!" Haruka yelled.

Rai took a deep breath before saying, "Ruka you know that I love her. Otherwise you wouldn't have trusted her with me."

Mallory was completely taken away. She couldn't believe that he was standing up to Haruka, much less defending her.

"I thought that you honestly were her friend. Nothing more, nothing less. But no…you couldn't just be friends could you?"

"No, I couldn't." Rai snapped back. He grabbed Mallory's hand and headed down the stairs. They got to the bottom of the steps before Haruka caught up with them.

"Go any father Rai and you're fired!" Haruka demanded.

"Fine!" Rai barked.

"No," As soon as Mallory said that, Rai stopped in his tracks. "I'm not worth it. "

"Yes, you are, baby." Rai said as he turned to look at her.

"No, I'm not, just ask anyone. I know how much you love your job, and therefore I'm going to leave not you." Mallory said as she looked him in the eyes. She knew what had to be done, and she didn't like it at all.

With that said, Mallory grabbed the car keys to the black mustang, and left Rai standing behind shocked. All Mallory did was cry, she didn't know why she did that and she had no idea where she was even going to go. In the end, she decided to go back to her childhood home. That way she could sleep and then decide what to do in the morning.

When she got there, she went straight t to the flowerpot to dig out her key, and then she opened the door. After that, she went to the garage, since it was connected to the house, and raised the garage door. Then she pulled her car in, and closed the door. Finally she went inside, and as soon as she lay down on the couch she fell asleep.

Serena and Seiya never pulled their car in the garage, so when they came inside they found a little surprise. This surprise was indeed Mallory, but she had managed to curl around the body pillow that was originally on the floor. Serena went and grabbed a blanket from the closet, and covered her up, but the moment she did, the doorbell rang. Both Serena and Seiya knew who it was and so Seiya went to open the door.

"Rai, I pretty sure that she going to be asleep for awhile." Seiya said.

"I don't care. I have to see her." Rai passionately said.

"I realize that…"

"It's ok Seiya." Mallory said sleepily as she cut him off.

All Seiya could do was step away, and let Rai in, even if was against his better judgment. As soon as Rai got inside, he practically ran to the couch. All he could think about was Mallory and how she felt.

"Why did you do it?" Rai asked.

"Do what?" Mallory asked as she looked in his eyes.

"Dump me. You're just fine. I don't give a crap about my job. I only care about you." Rai said as he took her hands in his own.

"Because I'll end up breaking your heart." Mallory blinked back tears. "And I all ready can't live with myself because of what I've done."

"Then take it all back."

"No Rai I know that you deserve someone else. Someone without my kind of crazy friends or past."

"But…"

"No," Mallory paused for about ten or fifteen seconds, "Rai, I love you and I always will, but right now, I now that I'm right. You need to trust me on this." Mallory saw that his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Rai, baby, trust me. Everything will work out. I promise."

"Whatever. I don't even know why I came here. I think that all you wanted was me." Rai pulled out a twenty dollar bill and tossed it at her, "Here's your payment."

With that said, Rai left, and Mallory was in tears. She couldn't believe that he had done that to her. No matter how much her brain told her it was a good thing, her heart was the exact opposite. Seiya had no idea on how to help her, other than just letting Mallory cry on his shoulder. He walked over the couch and let Mallory cry while Serena went upstairs to her room. A couple of minutes later, Serena came downstairs with a whole box full of stuff.

"What's th-that?" Mallory asked.

"Everything that has happened to the two of us." Serena said.

"I thought that you threw that away." Mallory said.

"Nope, I couldn't. It's got everything from our first fight to our first major loves to now. I know that Lita was your first love, but doesn't matter because isn't your love for Rai the same?" Mallory nodded. "So see it doesn't matter," Serena said as she handed Mallory the box. "Go ahead it's yours. I copied everything that you wrote for my box and the things that I wrote. And the pictures are hilarious."

Mallory just nodded. She couldn't believe that this was everything. So Mallory pulled out the paper and wrote what happened for each box, because it would be the last thing Mallory wrote for their boxes.

"Guys, would it be ok if I stayed here for awhile? At least until I find another place to live." Mallory nervously asked.

"Duh…You're practically like my sister." Seiya said.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go upstairs to my old room."

"All right. There should be something for you in my drawers. Oh by the way, Mom and Dad are coming home tomorrow with Sammy." Serena said.

"All right, thanks. Good night guys." Mallory said.

"Good night." Serena and Seiya said.

Mallory went upstairs, found Serena's room and went through her drawers. She found a shirt that at one point belonged to Seiya. So she grabbed the shirt and went to her room. As soon as she stepped foot in her room, memories of her and Lita came floating back. Mallory knew that it would happen, and frankly, she didn't care. So she changed clothes and then went to bed.

* * *

_**This chapter was really hard to decide where I should split it. So I decided to put it as one chapter. Let me know if you were confused and I will try to help with that. Let me know how this sounded. It was also very hard to write. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi = Serena

Ami = Amy

Rei = Raye

Makoto = Lita

Minako = Mina

Haruka = Amara

Michiru = Michelle

**A Galaxy of Difference : A Story of Love**

* * *

When Mallory woke up the next day, it was 2:17 in the afternoon. Against all protests by her brain to go back to sleep, she got up and went downstairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned right to go to the kitchen, and there stood Lita. She was standing in the tightest pair of light blue jeans and a tight green t-shirt talking to Serena, but when Mallory blinked she saw Lita in the light blue jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt. Mallory then realized that she was seeing the Lita that had stole her heart all those years ago.

"Serena, is there any good cereal?" Mallory asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"Nope, but Lita's making us pancakes." Serena happily said as she left the kitchen.

"Oh," Mallory was nervous about being alone in the kitchen with her ex-girlfriend, "pancakes are good too." She walked over toward the counter.

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Lita say, "We really didn't a chance to talk at the party. I heard what happened and came here." She paused as she noticed Mallory sit down. "Are you ok?" No one would ever believe that she still had strong feelings for Mallory.

"No, I'm not." Mallory said as the tears started to come back. She never realized that Lita grabbed a char and sat in front of her, until she looked up. "You want to know something funny?"

"What?" Lita asked.

"This hurts more than when you dumped me for no reason. I dumped him," Mallory couldn't help but start crying again.

Lita knew what Mallory meant, so she wrapped her arms around Mallory and whispered, "Don't worry Mal, everything will work out."

Mallory just nodded and grabbed a hold of Lita. She wasn't letting the taller girl leave that easily. Lita yelled for Serena so that she could eat. Because of this, the two girls went upstairs to Mallory's room. When they got there, memories came flooding back to both of them and those were memories that neither one wanted to admit that they still thought of. They both sat on the bed, and Lita let Mallory cry. Before the taller girl knew it, Mallory was curled up asleep against her just like it used to be. That was another thing that Lita would never admit, she loved having Mallory in her arms.

About two hours later, Lita heard the bedroom door open. She had managed to fall asleep and when she woke Mallory had her head on the other girl's chest and her arm around her waist. Lita looked to the door to see who had opened the door. She was relieved to see that it was Serena, but it was the look on her face that worried her.

"Serena what is going on?"

"Rai as been in an accident."

Lita's heart stopped for a moment. She didn't know how she was going to tell Mallory. "I'll tell her don't worry. Do you know what hospital he is at?"

Serena nodded, "Ami's. She just called me. I hope he is ok. She wouldn't tell me anything."

"I'm sure he is fine." At least that was Lita hoped. "You should leave so I can tell her."

Serena nodded and left. She knew that she did not want to be around when Mallory was informed.

Lita laid there for a few moments before gently shaking Mallory awake. "Mallory wake up. I have to tell you something."

The blonde-haired girl stirred before saying, "Lita I was comfortable."

"I know that." Lita was comfortable too and did not want to let her go. "But I need you to sit up for a moment."

"Ok," Mallory sat up and looked at Lita. "What do you need?"

The auburn-haired girl took a deep breath before saying, "I need to tell you something and I want you to try to stay calm."

"What is going on Lita? Because you're scaring me."

"Rai has been in an accident."

"What!" Mallory jumped off the bed and through on jeans and t-shirt. "How come I am just now finding out?"

"I don't know." Lita tried to make her mind forget the half-naked image of her ex-girlfriend. "Serena just came up to tell me and I told you. He is at Ami's hospital."

That was all Mallory heard before she took off running down the stairs and to her car. "I can't believe this. Why wouldn't Ami tell me? This is all my fault," Mallory thoughts kept going on and on as she drove to the hospital.

By the time Mallory reached her destination, she was scared to death. She broke up with him to save him from having to go back to the place he hated. She knew that by breaking up with him she could still see him at the track because Haruka wouldn't have a reason to fire him, but now she wasn't so sure. Now she was afraid to let Rai leave her because she didn't know if she could handle that. Mallory parked her car next to Ami's and ran inside to the front desk.

"Where's Rai?" Mallory asked not wanting everyone to know what his last name is.

"Rai, who?" The nurse behind the counter asked.

"Never mind….where's Dr. Mizuno?" Mallory impatiently asked.

"Hold on and I'll page her." The nurse stated.

So Mallory waited for a few minutes until she saw Ami, who came up to her. "Ami, where's Rai?"

"Calm down Mallory. He's going to be fine, but right now his mother is with him." Ami stated. She knew that Mallory still loved him.

"Ami please let me see him, even if it's for a little bit." Mallory said.

"All right," She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but she knew Mallory would find a way in anyways, "but it's totally up to Rai." Mallory nodded. "Well then follow me."

Mallory followed Ami down a long hallway and to a door. Ami told Mallory to go inside, but to leave if Rai told her to. Mallory stood outside the door for a few more minutes before going in.

"Who are you?" A woman with short blue hair asked.

"Rai's ex-girlfriend, Mallory. I just came to see him, but since he's sleeping, I'll come back later."

"Nope you can stay here." The woman said. She knew that this other girl had to be important to Rai. "By the way, I'm Bulma Briefs."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Briefs." Mallory said.

"Please just Bulma. I don't want to feel any older then I already do."

"Good point." Mallory said. She couldn't believe how much he didn't look like her. Then again, Mallory couldn't help but think that this was all her fault.

"I'm going to go for a little awhile." Mallory nodded. "I have some phone calls to make in order to get him home." Bulma said before she left.

Mallory went and sat down next to Rai, wondering what would change since he was leaving. Especially since Mallory didn't want him to leave. She was sitting there thinking about everything, when Rai woke up.

"What are you doing here?" Rai asked as he was trying to sit up in the bed.

"I came to see you, dummy." Mallory said with a smile. "Why else would I be here?"

"I'm sorry about what I said and what I basically called you." Rai was happy to see Mallory. He wasn't sure if he would get the chance to before he left. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok. I forgive you." Mallory said as she sat down on his bed. She was glad to see that he was ok. It helped to ease some of the worry.

"Good…" Rai said as he trailed off.

"Your mom seems nice." Mallory said as she laid her head lightly on his shoulder. "Rai can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Rai wouldn't admit it, but it was hurting to have Mallory lay her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going home? Because your mom said that she was calling someone." Mallory said.

"Yeah, I have to go home to get better, especially since I was fired." Rai stated.

"I guess." Then it dawned on her what he said. "You got fired anyways? I'm so sorry Rai. I don't know what is going to happen or why I feel so crappy."

"I…."

"Rai, I'm so sorry about everything." Mallory apologized again as she cut him off.

"It's all right, but I have to go home." Rai stated, even though he really didn't want to.

"And I have to be in Serena's wedding." Mallory stated back.

"Yeah, but I should be back before that, hopefully."

"Better be. Otherwise I'll end up walking all by myself."

"You'll be fine," Rai said, but not before laughing.

"Yeah, well, Serena all ready knows what were going to wear." Mallory said.

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"Yep, but apparently it's going to take awhile to make the dresses."

"Why?"

"Because the bridesmaid dresses are white and the senshi colors are going to be in different patterns." Mallory stated.

"So what color do you get?" Rai curiously asked.

"Dark purple. I get to pick mine and we get shoes to match the color. It is so cool." Mallory happily said.

"Sounds nice." He said trying to imagine what Mallory would look like.

They just kept talking and talking. Neither one of them knew that his mother had been watching them. Bulma, herself, could not believe how incredibly sweet this girl was. It was at that moment when she understood why he didn't want to leave.

"Rai, we're going to be leaving in the morning." Bulma said as she walked into the room. She hated it, but she kind of liked it when Mallory jumped apart from Rai.

"Oh ok," Rai trailed off. He didn't know what to do about Mallory. So he waited until his mom left and said, "I'm sorry about leaving so soon."

"It's fine." Mallory said as she sat back down, but then remembered something and got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Rai asked knowing full well that his life was going to be a living hell without her.

"Just to go and get my phone. Because then I can put address in it or maybe just your number." Mallory didn't want to imagine what it would be like if she couldn't contact him.

"Well here," Rai handed her a piece of paper. "It's all ready been taken care of."

"Thanks," Mallory said as she put it in her pocket and laid back down on the bed.

Mallory spent that night in the hospital. The two to them did not nothing but talk. She told him about what had happened after he had left her house the other night. Mallory also told him about how her and Lita were friends again. Honestly he was happy for her, but he still didn't want to leave her behind. Rai wished that he could take her with him, but sadly he knew that wasn't the case. She had a life here with things that needed to be accomplished and he couldn't be the one to take her away from that.

When morning came, Mallory tried her hardest not to cry. She wished that time could have stopped. In fact she had wished that all night long, but apparently the time guardian wasn't listening to her either. Before either one of them knew it, Ami came into the room.

"Ok, Rai, everything is ready for release." Ami said.

"Thanks, but I can't go anywhere until my mom gets here." Rai stated hoping that would buy him more time with Mallory.

"She's on her way. I really couldn't tell you why she's talking so long." Ami said as she preparing him.

It was another twenty minutes before Bulma even showed up. At that time, Mallory started to cry since she knew that these were her last few moments with him. Mallory helped Rai change into comfortable back sweatpants and a black tank top before helping him back on the bed.

"Rai, I can take care of you." It was one desperate plea to make him stay. She had to try and see if it would work.

"I know that, but I can't get better here. Mallory you have to trust me on this." He replied knowing full well that Mallory could take care of him.

"I'm trying, honestly I really am." Mallory replied as she sniffled.

"I know that, but there is a possibly…"

"That you won't make it back here again." Mallory said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"The distance will do us some good. Honestly, I need time to heal and get better before I even admit that." Rai sighed. He knew the dilemma of going back home and the challenges it would bring. "And once I go back home, I'm not leaving….maybe I'm lying."

Mallory giggled. "I understand, but don't except any sympathy from me. Just know that you left me alone with nowhere to live. "Mallory paused when she saw his face fall. "No I'm joking. I'm living with Serena."

"How is that going to work?" Rai curiously asked. He did not want her living with her family. They had put her through enough.

"It's just until I find a place to live, which won't be very long. Lita says that there is a possible apartment opening and I have an appointment this afternoon."

"Just take mine." Rai stated. It was the least he could do. "I mean all you have to do is sign the papers and I have four months paid all ready."

"You're joking right?" That was not what she had been expecting to hear. "I can actually have your apartment?"

"No, I'm not joking. If you want it, then it is yours. I'll call the landlord myself once I'm in the car and let him know."

"Awesome. You do know how much I love you, right?"

"Yep, I do."

Mallory tackled him onto the bed showering him with kisses. She never would have or could have thought about taking Rai's apartment, and needless to say, Mallory was breathless.

"Rai," Bulma said as she walked back into the room, "it's time to go."

"Ok." Rai said as felt Mallory get off the bed. He sat up and said, "Mallor-" He didn't get a chance to finish since Mallory passionately kissed him.

"I just wanted one more." Mallory hugged him again and blinked back tears. "Bye baby."

"Bye Mallory." Rai said as he watched her leave.

Once in the hallway, Mallory walked over to Ami. She hugged her and then left for Rai's apartment. When she got there, she saw all of his furniture there, and papers to sign on the table. She signed them, and then sat down on the couch waiting for the landlorad. It was probably another twenty minutes before the landlord, who was very rude, arrived to take the papers.

After the landlord left, Mallory drove over to her parents house to get her things since Haruka had been so kind as to drop all of her things off in garbage bags. However, once she got to her childhood home she wished she had just stayed away. Her parents car was in the driveway and so Mallory sat in her car for a few minutes before gaining enough courage to face them.

She walked to the front door and unlocked it. As soon as she walked inside, she could feel everyone staring at her. So she said, "Yes, Rai went home. And I'm just here to get my stuff," before walking up the steps to her room.

"What's up?" Serena asked as she shut Mallory's door and sat on the bed.

"It hurts…." Mallory trailed off. "I'm just here to get my things."

Serena was worried about her sister. She didn't want her to end up leaving again, especially since they were getting along better then they had in long time. "Where are you living?"

"At Rai's. He practically gave it to me."

"Well, then, I might as will help you pack the few things you have here and then unpack."

"Ok. Thanks." Mallory replied. She couldn't believe that her sister was being this nice.

"If Seiya and I didn't all ready have plans." Serena said as she tried not to giggle.

"Whatever…." Mallory trailed off. She should have known that it was just a joke, but secretly she had hoped that it was the truth.

Mallory was pleasantly surprised at the fact that her parents, or brother for that matter, did not try to talk to her while she was there. It probably should have bothered her, but in reality, she was truly happy. The one thing that she was happy about was that Serena helped with some of the bags. Mallory didn't think that moving garbage bags would so such a hard thing to do in the mustang. Roughly a half hour to forty minutes, later Mallory was on her way to her new apartment.

She had just pulled into the driveway when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She was secretly hoping that it was Rai on the other end.

"It's Lita. Do you need some help with anything? Because Serena told me that you're living at Rai's."

"Yeah, I could." Mallory replied trying not to sound disappointed because it wasn't Rai.

"Be there in a few." Lita was happy that she got to help Mallory because this meant she could spend more time with her friend.

Mallory told the other girl was she was now living and managed to carry in two garbage bags before Lita showed up. Mallory was truly happy to have someone to talk to and help her sort through everything. After all the unpacking was done, the two girls sat on the couch and talked some more. With all the talking came the understanding that their friendship was still intact and not going anywhere.

The next year proved to be a good one both Lita and Mallory. The two girls were practically inseparable and no one could understand where that was coming from; however, Serena and Mallory were another story. The two of them had gotten into a fight, which Mallory is still confused over, and they stopped talking two months after Rai left. The only thing that Mallory could think of was that she had been there for Lita when Darien broke her heart, but that wasn't a good enough reason to her.

Tonight happened to be Lita's birthday, which is December 5th, and everyone was throwing her a birthday party. Mallory at been at the shrine all day doing last minute preparations since the sudden snow storm ruined the outdoor party plans. Mallory just wanted everything to be perfect for her best friend, especially since there had been way too many bad things for them.

"I think that she is coming." Mina stated as she turned off the light.

"Everyone get ready." Mallory was really nervous about the party. She just hoped that her friend liked it. "On three. One…two…three…"

"SURPRISE!" All the senshi yelled out.

Lita smiled. "Thank you guys."

Mallory walked over to her friend and hugged her. "Your welcome. I hope you enjoy your party. It was the least I could do."

Lita smiled. "I love it already."

"Good." Mallory smiled back. She loved it when Lita smiled at her because she knew that was her own smile and no one else's. "Then we should party birthday girl."

Mallory and Lita enjoyed the party. She was happy that she was avoiding Darien because she did not even invite him. All Mallory wanted to do was keep her friend to herself. Once the two girls started drinking, the party just didn't seem as important as just being with each other. When Mallory woke up that morning, she realized just how wrong the idea to drink was.

"Where," Mallory whispered as she opened her eyes. She was laying on something, but she wasn't entirely sure until she looked around. "No…tell me that I didn't." She knew that color on the wall and whose dresser that was. After a few moments, Mallory sat up to see Lita and her naked form. Mallory didn't waste any time getting dressed and leaving. She knew that Lita watched her leave, but Mallory didn't want to face her at that moment.

Once she got into her car, Mallory started to cry. She didn't remember much of last night, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she did. Ever since she had returned home and especially since Rai had left, Mallory kept telling herself that she was just friends with Lita and nothing more. However, it only took one night to destroy the friendship that they had. Mallory hoped that they could still be friends after this because she couldn't take losing her too.

As soon as she got back to her apartment, she jumped in the shower. She knew that she needed time to think and clear her head, but it made everything worse since she was starting to remember bits and pieces.

The three weeks that followed that night seemed to drag by. Mallory had not heard from Lita despite several phone calls and one visit to her apartment. The only thing that Mallory wanted was to see Rai because she knew that he could make everything better, but she didn't know if he even wanted to be around her now that this had happened. During this time, Mallory had contemplated leaving everything and everyone behind to start over, but with Serena's only two days away.

Mallory was sitting on the couch lost in her thoughts until she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and opened the front door to see Lita standing there. "Come in." She was trying to stay calm, but she was truly happy to finally see her friend again.

"Thanks." Lita was nervous about being her, but she had things to tell Mallory. She took a deep breath before saying, "I need a favor Mallory. I wouldn't ask but…."

Mallory waited until Lita was inside to shut the door and then walked over to the couch to sit next to her. "What is it?"

"Darien came by my place earlier today," Lita paused. She hated having to tell her that, but it was best she hear it from her then someone else. That didn't even compare to what she had to say next. These were the words that made her really angry, but it needed to be done for the both of them. "We're dating again, and I love that, but in order to make the relationship work," she took another deep breath, "you and I cannot be friends anymore."

Those last seven words were like a ton of bricks. Mallory didn't know what to say because she wanted to still be with Lita. That was the one thing she didn't want to end especially after everything they had gone through in that year. "I don't understand this. I don't want this."

"Stop playing games, Mal." Lita did not understand why Mallory was making this harder than it had to be. "We both know where our relationship lies."

"Yeah," Mallory knew exactly where their relationship was because she was still in love with Lita.

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi = Serena

Ami = Amy

Rei = Raye

Makoto = Lita

Minako = Mina

Haruka = Amara

Michiru = Michelle

**A Galaxy of Difference : A Story of Love**

* * *

"We have to understand that our destinies have changed." Honestly Lita did not want their destiny to change; she wanted to be together just like they always had been, but now, in this time, she loved someone else. "You have Rai now and I have Darien."

"So what you're telling is that this can't end up like it did in the moon kingdom?" That made Mallory mad. How come everyone else got their destinies but them? "Can't we just say the hell to the guys and be together?"

"Yes," Mallory had no idea how close Lita had come to saying that, "and no," because Lita knew that it just was a choice for them anymore. "I know that this is going to be hard, but we will make it through and maybe you will come to find that I was right."

"Yeah…" Mallory trailed off trying her hardest not to cry.

"I'll be leaving now. Darien's waiting for me in the car." As soon as Lita had said that, she took see that more tears had made their way to those blue eyes that she loved so much.

Mallory blinked back more tears that were threatening to fall, "I guess then I will see you on Saturday."

"Yeah," Lita said as she got up and walked toward the door. She turned back to look at the girl that was suppose to have been her destiny and she just wished that it could have turned out that way because she hated making Mallory cry. "I'll see you then."

As soon as Mallory heard the door close, she broke down into tears. She was shocked at what Lita had said to her. Mallory didn't want to believe that the destinies had changed. Just because her sister's had changed, why did her destiny have to change too? Even if it had too, then why did she have to lose her best friend?

The next few days went by way too fast. Mallory was not ready for Saturday yet. She wasn't prepared on how to deal with see Lita and Darien together or just seeing Lita in general. To top that off, there was her sister, who she had not talked to in almost a year. Everything that had happened made Mallory seriously consider skipping the wedding, but she knew that she could never do that.

Mallory did the only normal thing she knew anymore and that was the routine of getting ready in the morning. It proved to be the only unchanging thing left in her world. Today after her shower, she put on her bridesmaids dress, then styled her hair, and then put on her shoes. Once she was all done, she looked at the clock and saw that it say 1:02pm, which meant that she was on time.

Today the drive over to Haruka's seemed to take longer than normal. It was probably because she was worrying about things that were out of her control. She arrived at 1:28 and walked inside.

"You're so late." Serena angrily said.

"I'm sorry. If someone would have told me that we were starting early, then I already would have been here!" Mallory barked back. She didn't understand, much less know, why the wedding was starting two hours early.

"Whatever," Serena was very angry with her sister. She told everyone when the new time was. "Let's just get this over with."

"Sounds good," Mallory whispered. She could not believe that her sister was acting so cruel, but then again figured it probably had something to do with her.

Mallory ended up in the lineup behind Lita, which was hard for her. She wanted to talk to her, but knew that the other girl wouldn't listen to her. As the wedding march started, Mallory sighed. She wished that her and Lita were still a couple because then they could have walked down the aisle together just like Haruka and Michelle. It took a few quick moments for Mallory to clear her mind and follow Lita down the aisle.

The rest of the wedding went by flawlessly. Mallory was shocked to see that nothing had gone wrong, since she was sure that something would have. For the two hours after the wedding, all Mallory did was watch everyone else get their pictures taken. She had been in two or three of them, which was saying a lot since she didn't care for her picture being taken at all.

After that was done, everyone went to the reception which was in the same place. All Mallory wanted to do was go home. She could tell that she was not wanted here and if she was just going to be ignored then why couldn't she just do that at home. Mallory was sitting on the couch watching everyone when she saw Lita walk over towards her.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked as she sat down on the couch next to Mallory. "You look like you're not having any fun." She didn't have to ask that to know what was upsetting the other girl, but Lita couldn't help but worry about her, even after everything they went through.

"How exactly can I have fun?" Mallory looked at her ex-girlfriend. "For one, you and I are not suppose to be the same room together let alone talking to each other. Two, my sister hates me for reasons that I don't even know. Three, Haruka is still mad at me for everything that happened last year even though none of that was my fault. Four, I am here by myself while the rest of you have dates. So, Lita, tell me exactly how I am suppose to have fun?"

Lita sighed. "Well, for one, I'm here and talking to you. Two, screw everyone else because they don't matter." Lita sighed. "What are you basing the first reason on?"

"Darien!" Mallory exclaimed. "You told me that you didn't want to be friends so your relationship would work out. Here I am trying to keep my end of the bargain and you're the one not following what you said. It isn't fair."

Lita understood exactly where Mallory was coming from. "Then I'll just tell him that we are being nice to each other so we don't ruin the day." She smiled. "Besides sometimes I just want to talk with you instead of him."

Mallory laughed. "That is true. You better leave though."

"Yeah," Lita hugged Mallory, "I'm sorry that everything turned out this way. Don't be a stranger because even though we are not friends anymore doesn't mean I don't worry about my moon princess."

That sentence made Mallory want to cry, but instead she returned the hug and said, "Thanks. I'll try not to." As much as she meant that, she knew that they would never be able to be friends again.

Lita wanted to believe that but she knew that Mallory wouldn't be friends with her as long as Darien was in the picture and it was the same for Lita. "See you around then."

"Yep," Mallory said as she watched Lita leave. It hurt her to know that was going to probably be their last conversation, but then again she was happy that she got to talk to her.

Mallory tried to socialize with her friends, but it was just small talk. She made sure to eat some of the cake that Lita had made before slipping out the front door to sit on the porch swing. As much as she wanted to run away from everything, Mallory knew that she couldn't. There were important things that she had to do that were stopping her. She was lost in her thought process until she felt someone sit down next to her.

"This is where you ran off to," Mina said as she sat down. " I thought maybe you had ditched us."

Mallory shook her head. "Nope, I am just enjoying the quiet."

Mina sighed. She knew that something was wrong and she knew that something had to do with Lita. "What is wrong? Earlier it seemed like you didn't want to talk to me and I know that isn't the truth."

"I could say the same thing to you too."

"I know it seemed like that from me too, but I am just trying to keep everyone happy in there. Serena is being rude to everyone it seems like and Lita is all sad about something." Mina sighed. "I saw you two talking earlier."

Mallory took a deep breath before saying, "I hate it here. Lita and I are no longer friends, Serena is back to hating me, you know why Haruka is mad, Darien refuses to look or talk to me, and I was sure by the way the rest of you were acting that you guys hated me too."

"I don't hate you and neither does Rei." This really bothered her. "No one knows why Serena is mad at you again. Personally she needs to get over whatever it is." Mina knew that this had something to do with Lita and now all she had to do was try to find out what happened. "What h-"

"Lita and I slept together the night of her party," Mallory said as she cut Mina off.

Mina smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Mallory was glad to finally have told someone. She ended up telling Mina exactly what had happened from that night until now. "What is upsetting the most is that I cheated on Rai."

Mina was in shock because this was all out of character for Lita. She knew what the two girls felt for each other, especially since their love was destined from the Moon Kingdom. "I'm so sorry about Lita. I think she will regret listening to him because you are the one that has always been there for her."

"I know, but if this is what she wanted then I'm not going to stop her since we both know it won't do any good."

"Yeah, that's true." Mina wanted to help her fellow senshi but did not know how to go about doing that. "You said that you cheated on Rai, right? Did you tell him? Personally, I thought that you two were not dating."

"I think that we are. I mean he left me here, but I still considered us dating." Mallory started to cry. "I cheated on him with her. I don't know why I did what I did. I don't even know how to tell him."

Mina pulled Mallory into a hug, "I am sure that he will understand. In fact as Goddess of Love, I am sure that he will."

"Are you sure?" Mallory asked as she pulled away from Mina.

"I'm sure." She just hoped that he would, otherwise, Mina was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"I just don't think that I can tell him."

"Why?"

"I don't want to lose him too." Mallory sniffled. "If I do then I will have lost the two most important people in my life."

"Even though you think that you lost Lita, you really didn't. She will always be there for you and you know that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mallory sighed. "Mina, what you say if I told you that I hated living here."

"I would understand, especially after everything you have gone through." Mina smiled, "Do you want to leave again?"

Mallory nodded, "I do. I know that is probably irresponsible, but my heart doesn't belong here."

"It belongs with Rai, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Mina, it does."

Mina was trying not to laugh at her friend. "Then you need to go. Besides what exactly are you wating on?"

"Um," Mallory sat there for a few minutes before saying, "I don't think I am waiting on anything."

"That is exactly what I was going to say." Mina knew that her friends, mainly Serena and Lita, were not going to be happy about this. "Why don't you just go then?"

"I want to bu-"

"You need to go." Mina stated as she cut her fellow senshi off. "There isn't anything here for you anymore. I can everyone that you said bye."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"What about my apartment?"

"I can take care of that." Mina smiled. "You don't need to worry about that. Just leave your key in your mailbox and I will explain everything to your landlord."

"Thank you Mina!" Mallory hugged the other girl. "I love you so much."

Finally, Mina got to laugh. "I love you too. Now you need to go."

Mallory nodded. She knew that she should have told everyone she was leaving, but in all honesty she did not care. "Thank you so much. I truly love you!"

"Your welcome." Mina made Mallory give her one more hug. "I love you too girl. Just go find your happiness because Lita is not worth this."

"I will." Mallory stood up and looked at Mina, "Bye Mina." Then she ran to her car to leave. She was just happy that this time she got to tell one person bye.

As soon as she got back to her apartment, Mallory ran inside and started to pack everything. After ten minutes, she realized that she still had on her bridesmaid dress. She had to go through what was packed and find herself a few outfits. One of the outfits was black track pants and a pink t-shirt, since she did not plan on stopping unless it was necessary. The other couple of outfits were nicer ones. These were so she had something available to change into if needed.

Mallory packed everything she owned that night into a duffle bag, two laundry baskets, and several trash bags. The trick had been loading that all of that into the mustang, but after a few tries, Mallory managed to get everything to fit. She looked around the apartment one more time to make sure that she didn't miss anything and then left. She set the key in the mailbox and then left for West Capitol.

After three days, Mallory finally arrived in West Capitol. She thought it was funny that she arrived on Christmas Eve, but just figured that she could label herself as a present. She pulled into the parking lot of a McDonald's to change into a tight pair of blue jeans and a nice black sweater. After she had changed clothes and her make-up was on, she got back into her car and drove over to Capsule Corp.

"I wonder if he will be happy to see me," Mallory said as she parked the car along the curb. "I just hope that he is home and not busy since it is after two." She sat in her car for a few more minutes before getting out and walking toward the house.

The whole way to the front door, which was not that far, made her more and more nervous. Mallory did not know if Rai even wanted her around or not, but decided that she had to find out for herself. She just hoped that she had not made a huge mistake in coming here. Once Mallory reached the door, she knocked on it with the little bit of courage she had left.

"Hello?" An older lady with short blonde hair said. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Mallory, Rai's girlfriend."

"Come on. It is always nice to meet one of his friends." Mallory watched the older lady turn around and walk into the house. "He is such a nice boy."

Mallory smiled as she followed her inside. "Is Rai here? I would really like to talk to him."

"No, my dear, he isn't." Mallory couldn't believe that. "I will give him a call for you. Why don't you just go sit in the living room and I'll let him know."

"Thanks."

Mallory walked over and sat down on the couch. She was surprised at how welcome she was even though she had no idea who that older lady was. Once again, the blonde-haired girl started to feel nervous.

"What if Rai doesn't want me?" Mallory thought. "What if he just wanted to forget about me?"

Rai had been surprised when he received the call. He had never expected her to come all this way just to see him. He was frightened to face her since he had no idea what to really say. Instead, he decided to just stand there in the doorway and watch her for a few minutes.

Mallory looked up when she felt someone staring at her. She smiled when she saw that it was Rai. "Hi." She stood up from the couch. Her nerves were worse now. "You look nice." She mentally kicked herself for that stupid sentence.

Rai laughed. "You look nice too." He walked over and pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing here?" He was hoping that nothing bad at happened.

Mallory wrapped her arms around his waist. "I needed to get away from there." She sighed. "Something happened while you were gone."

He knew it. Now all that was left to do was find out, but he just didn't want to at this point since he was enjoying having Mallory in his arms again. "Ok, but you're here now and that is all that matters."

She stepped out of his embrace and shook her head. "I did something," Mallory was really nervous about this, but knew that she had to tell him the truth. "I slept with Lita." All she could hope now was that Rai didn't hate her too.

"Is that all it was?"

Mallory nodded, "I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and since then everything has been messed up." She blinked back some tears. "I cheated on you and I feel horrible. You can ha-"

Rai did not care what had happened before she had come here. It just didn't matter to him. He cut her off with a kiss. "I don't care about that. I'm glad that you told me, but it wasn't like we were still together."

"But I thought that we were."

"We are," Rai sighed. "I thought that we were together too, but it just didn't make any sense for us to be together and yet be so far apart." He pulled her back in for another hug. "I'm going to tell you what. How about we pick up from where we left off? We can forget everything that happened in the past year."

"We can?" Mallory was surprised that he didn't hate her. "Are you sure?"

Rai leaned over and passionately kissed Mallory. "I'm positive."

"Good because I really don't want to be away from you."

"Neither do I," Rai said before kissing Mallory again.

The two of them sat down on the couch and were enjoying each other's company. Mallory had her head on his shoulder. She was just happy that she was with him and not miserable back home.

"Mallory, I don't care what happened with Lita."

"You said that."

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you again. Whatever happened with her is in the past and I really don't care."

"That is nice to know." Mallory said before trailing kisses down his neck.

"I love you Mallory."

That caused her to sit up and look at him. "I love you too Rai with all my heart."

Rai kissed her. "If you don't mind me asking, did anything else happen while I was gone?"

Mallory smiled. "Everyone else is back to their old ways. I still think that Haruka hates me for what happened, but that isn't my fault or yours." She looked at him before saying, "The only real change is between Lita and I. She went back to Darien after everything that happened between the two of us. We are not even friends anymore."

"I'm sorry about that. I know how much you valued her friendship."

"Yeah, but we had a nice talk about everything at Serena's wedding reception."

"That's good."

"I guess so."

"I have something to tell you." This time it was Rai who got to be nervous. "My mom is at her cottage with almost all our friends and family. She wants be to bring you back there tomorrow to meet everyone."

That made Mallory anxious. "I don't know about that. I don't do well with people. You know how much trouble I caused my own friends."

"I told her that it was way too early for this, but she wants you there too." Rai pushed Mallory down on the couch. "Don't worry because you will be with me the whole time."

Mallory smiled, "If you say so."

"I do," Rai stated before he started to plant kisses along her neck. "We leave tomorrow."

"Why?" Mallory moaned.

"Because tonight," Rai looked right at her, "you are mine."

Mallory smiled when she saw Rai stand up. "I guess." Her smile only got bigger when he picked her up and carried her to his room.

When Mallory woke up the next morning, she was happy. That had to have been one of the best Christmas Eve's that she had ever had. She sat up and looked at his naked form. She was still amazed at all of his scars and the things that he had said to her last night. To Mallory it seemed like today was the start of the rest of her life and she only hoped that Rai thought the same. She decided that she needed a few more minutes of sleep and so she laid back down with her head on his chest. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep.

* * *

_**Another hard chapter for me, but I think that it turned out ok. Let me know what you think. **_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi = Serena

Ami = Amy

Rei = Raye

Makoto = Lita

Minako = Mina

Haruka = Amara

Michiru = Michelle

**A Galaxy of Difference : A Story of Love**

* * *

When Mallory woke up again that day, she rolled over to see that he wasn't there. Instead of waiting for him to come back, she was going to surprise him. She got up out of bed and through on his t-shirt before walking downstairs. It only took a little bit of searching to find him in the kitchen.

She stood there for a few moments before saying, "What are you doing? You could at least have put on pants."

Rai smiled. He couldn't find where his pants had landed yesterday. "I thought that you would enjoy this look instead."

"I do." Mallory smiled as she watched him dig through the refrigerator. "Seriously what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," Rai stated.

"You should have said something," Mallory said as she walked into the kitchen. "I would have made you something."

"I didn't want to wake you up." Rai didn't want to wake her up because he always thought that sleep was her time to clear everything from her head and because she looked so cute when she slept. "Plus, I didn't want to make anything. I wanted something simple, but apparently that isn't the case."

"You could just have cereal." She laughed as she saw Rai shake his head no. "Or maybe some toast."

"Toast would have been good if the bread wasn't moldy."

Mallory laughed again. "I can't help you then."

"That's ok. I'll find something."

"Find me something too." Mallory said as she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She was lost in her own little world until she felt Rai touch her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Rai was worried about her since she had not responded to anything he had said.

"Everything," Mallory looked at him, "from you to Lita to wondering if they noticed that I am gone."

Rai sighed. He was hoping that this wasn't going to happen. "It is Christmas Day. I'm sure that they did."

Mallory got up and walked over to him. "I totally forgot." She passionately kissed him before saying, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mallory," Rai stated. "Don't think that is going to get you out of telling me what is wrong."

"I just thought that I would feel better since I left. Don't get me wrong I love being here with you. It is just that I took Mina's advice and left and now I'm not so sure."

"You have me here and everything is going to be fine." Rai smiled. "I'm sure what your feeling is only natural."

"Thanks baby."

"Not a problem." Rai pulled her down into his lap. "So if I have the calculations right, then you left the night of Serena and Seiya's wedding."

"I did."

"Serena is going to kill you for that."

"I honestly don't care." Mallory laid her head on his shoulder. "She can do whatever she wants. I have you now and I don't plan on giving that up anytime soon. Besides I have a new family now."

"Yep, you do." Rai sighed. "I suppose we should head over there."

"I guess so, but I am nervous."

"Don't be," Rai said as he gently pushed her off of his lap.

They decided that they decided that they needed to go get ready to leave. She was really nervous about meeting his family and with good reason. It took the couple another two hours to get ready to leave. Once they were done, Mallory had on her jeans and a nice yellow shirt. Rai, on the other hand, had on khakis and a light blue button down shirt.

"Are you ready Mallory?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm really nervous."

"Don't be nervous. I'll be there." Rai smiled. "I kind of have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Mallory asked as she walked down the stairs.

"We have to fly to get there."

"That's fine," Mallory had no idea what he was talking about, but decided to just agree with him. She walked outside and waited for him. She silently wondered if she needed to grab some extra clothes, but decided not to worry about it. She was lost in thought again when she felt him pick her up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you."

"I can walk to the plane you know." Mallory looked around and noticed that there wasn't a plane. "I'm confused."

Rai smiled and said, "We are not taking a plane."

"Then are exactly are we going to get there?" As soon as she asked that question, she felt Rai blast off into the sky. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Are you crazy? You could have warned me!"

Rai laughed. "That wouldn't have been any fun."

It took a few minutes for Mallory to calm down enough to ease her grip. She should have been scared, but she wasn't. It took about a hour to get to the cottage. When she saw it, Mallory became really scared.

"Rai can we go home?"

"No, we can't." Rai said as he started to descend to the ground

"What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry about that. They will love you."

"If you say so," Mallory said as he landed.

Rai could feel everyone staring at them as he let go of Mallory. "I do," he whispered in her ear.

Everyone stood there watching them. They were shocked to see that Rai actually had a girl with him and they wondered if this was the girl that Bulma had been telling everyone about. Mallory didn't know what to say to everyone and instead she just smiled.

"Mallory!" Bulma exclaimed as she walked over to them. "I'm so glad that you're here. What have you been doing? I can't believe that it has almost been a year."

"It has been a very long year." Mallory was happy that someone had talked to her. "Who is the baby that you are holding? She is adorable."

"My daughter Bra."

"Congratulations," Mallory wondered how much had happened here in the past year.

"Thanks." Bulma was so happy to see that Mallory was here. She knew that girl was the one thing that made Rai happy. "Rai you should go and introduce her to everyone."

"I was planning on it." Rai was a little jealous that his mother in this timeline was hogging his girlfriend.

"I'm sure that she would love to meet Gohan." Bulma sighed, "I'll be inside if you need me Mallory. Just don't let Gohan imitate you."

"I'll try not to." Mallory was not sure that she wanted to meet Gohan. She was worried that they could have had a relationship this past year, but she put that thought out of her mind because she knew that Rai would have told her.

Mallory followed Rai around the property and was introduced to so many people that she knew she wouldn't remember. To her they all seemed super nice, but she could tell that Rai was anxious about something. When they got back to the living room of the house, she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Rai I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Rai was a little confused because there shouldn't have been anything to ask about.

"Did you," Mallory sighed, "date Gohan while I was gone?" She hated herself for asking, but it needed to be done. "I don't care, but I just want to know."

Rai shook his head, "No, I haven't."

"Why?" Mallory asked. "Isn't it the same? Isn't he the same as yours?"

Rai turned around to look at her and said, "No, he isn't. He has a wife, Videl, and a daughter named Pan."

Mallory looked down at the floor. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't be," Rai lifted her chin and looked in her eyes, "I was wondered about you and Lita. We can't help who we love. Besides, my Gohan was drastically different from this time's Gohan. You don't have to worry about anything."

"I'll try not to then."

"Good," Rai said as he grabbed her hand. "I think I want to go back outside again."

Mallory smiled, "Me too." There were just too many people in the house and she hoped that none of them just heard their conversation because then she would be completely embarrassed.

They walked outside and sat on the grass. Mallory was enjoying the warmer weather and her time with Rai. Everything seemed to make more sense with him around, plus she felt safer.

"I really missed you." Rai looked at his girlfriend. "I wanted to go back there, back to the place that was my home for five years, but I wasn't sure if you were still there or not. Plus, I didn't want to put you through anymore pain or trouble."

"I was still there in your apartment." Mallory stated. "I was waiting for you to come back home, but in the end I just ended up coming to you instead."

"I did try though. I just couldn't book a flight out. I wanted to seem as normal as I could to everyone else. You were the only one there that knew so much about me."

Mallory smiled, "Your right I was. I knew that I wouldn't have been able to get everything on a plane, so I drove here."

"Yeah, I saw Haruka's mustang."

Mallory shook her head. "No, it is my mustang now. Haruka gave it to me."

"But I thought she hated you."

"Oh she does." Mallory laughed. "She couldn't leave me without a car and so she gave me that one."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was."

The two of them sat there talking about their perspectives on their friends from home. It was funny to find out that they were not too far off from each other.

"Hi Rai."

Mallory looked over and saw a tall guy with black hair. "Rai who is that?"

"That would be Gohan." Rai watched as Gohan sat down in front of them. "Gohan this is my girlfriend Mallory."

"The one you keep telling me about?" Rai nodded. "It is finally nice to meet you Mallory. I must say that you are cuter then I thought."

"Thank you," Mallory smiled. "I have heard a lot about you too."

"Really?" Mallory nodded. "You are probably thinking of the other Gohan, but I am flattered. Rai tells me that I am kind of like him."

"Sorry," She felt stupid, especially since her and Rai just had this talk.

"Don't be." Gohan said.

Mallory sat there listening to the boys talk. She didn't want to embarrass herself again. After a little while, she excused herself and walked back into the house. As soon as she was in the cottage, she walked over and sat down on the couch. She did enjoy being with Rai, but she wondered about what was happening back home.

She was sure that Mina told everyone that she had left, but what bothered her was Lita. Mallory wondered if Lita was truly happy with Darien. She was positive that she wasn't, but there was nothing that the blonde could do about that. She was happy and that meant that Lita had to be happy too. After all, it was her who wanted the destinies to be different. Honestly, Mallory was just happy that she had Rai.

After about an hour, Mallory realized that the boys had not come back inside yet. She walked back outside and saw that they weren't there. Mallory sighed. She didn't know where they could have gone. She remembered when Rai showed her the room he was staying in earlier. Mallory decided to walk upstairs to his room. She was hoping that he was there. When Mallory reached the bedroom, she saw that the door was cracked.

"Gohan, I'm so nervous. I'm not sure of how to do this."

Mallory heard Rai say that. "I wonder what he is talking about," She thought. It was weird. She didn't understand why he would be so nervous.

"It's easy. Don't think about it. Just give her the ring."

"A ring," Mallory thought. "Why is he so nervous about a ring?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to screw this up."

She could tell that her boyfriend was really nervous because he had that weird tone in his voice. Mallory wondered what exactly was going on.

"You won't screw this up. Rai, you have waited for a year to do."

She wondered what he had waited a year for. "I wonder what is going on," Mallory thought. She wished someone would just say it.

"I know that I have." Rai paused. "Gohan I love her so much. She makes me feel whole. Mallory just makes living more enjoyable because we all know how much I hate it here."

"Yeah, that is true." Gohan just wanted to open the bedroom door. He knew that Mallory was standing there, but he had to wait. "You will do fine. Trust me."

"I do trust you that why I asked you first."

Gohan smiled, "Then you might as well just open the door and propose then."

Mallory's eyes got really big. She couldn't believe that this is what he was so nervous about.

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked as he walked over to the door. He opened and saw Mallory standing there in tears. "Mallory?" He looked at Gohan and said, "Get out now."

Gohan nodded. As he walked past Rai, he said, "You're welcome though for the push."

Rai pulled his girlfriend into the room and then shut the door. "How much did you hear?"

"I'm not sure," Mallory sniffled. "I didn't mean to listen, but I could tell you were nervous and I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok."

"Everything is ok now." Rai smiled as he got down on his knee. "I know it is really stupid to propose to you, especially since we only got back together, but I wanted to do something that would make our first Christmas a memorable one."

Mallory was speechless. Having Rai propose was the last thing that she had ever expected.

"Mallory Tsukino will you marry me?" Rai blurted out. He had not meant for that to happen, but he was really nervous. Rai's smile got even bigger when he saw Mallory smile. "Really?"

"Really," Mallory said as she watched him slip the Princess Cut diamond ring on her finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rai passionately kissed his fiancée. He really enjoyed that word.

"I promise th-"

"No promises." Rai looked in Mallory's blue eyes. "Promises are worthless. We have been through so much that I just want to be us."

Mallory smiled, "Then no promises."

"Exactly." Rai pulled her into his arms. "I was thinking that maybe we could go back home."

Mallory wrapped her arms around him before saying, "Lets just stay here for now. We could at least find ourselves an apartment first."

"That's true." Rai just stood there holding his love in his arms. "Do you not want to go back because of Serena and Lita."

"That's not the reason. I know that my sister is always going to be mad at me, so that really doesn't matter." Mallory sighed, "I don't care what Lita thinks about this. All that I know is that she knew what she was talking about."

"That is good to know." Rai leaned in and kissed his fiancée. He didn't think that he could ever get sick of thinking that. He gently laid her down on the bed. "I was thinking that maybe we could just stay here the rest of the day. I don't really want to deal with seeing everyone. I just want to keep you to myself for awhile."

Mallory smiled, "I just want that too."

Rai smirked, "You are going to regret saying that."

"No, I won't," Mallory had never seen him smirk before. She wondered just what she was in for.

The two of them ended up making passionate love. They were just enjoying themselves and celebrating the engagement when the bedroom door opened. Instantly, Mallory had a flashback to the night of the party at Haruka's and the time she had been caught with Lita.

"What is going on here?" Bulma asked. "You two are suppose to be downstairs with the rest of us."

Mallory was glad for Rai's fast reflexes. She didn't really want her soon to be mother-in-law to see her naked. Instead of talking, she closed her eyes and hid her face in Rai's neck.

"Mother," Rai growled, "the door is shut for a reason."

"I want the two of you downstairs now."

"Get out of my room!" Rai demanded. "We are not going downstairs. I don't care to see anyone down there."

Mallory just hoped that Bulma was going to be leaving soon. She was really embarrassed and wanted to know why this kept happening to her.

"I don't understand why you don't just come downstairs." Bulma wanted them to be part of the family gathering.

"Because I would like to spend time celebrating our engagement!"

"Engagement?" It took a moment before Bulma could process it, but when she did she said, "Then celebrate. I'm so happy."

Mallory had finally found her voice and said, "Could you please leave then?"

Bulma nodded and closed the door on her way out. She was excited to know that there was going to be another member to her family, although she had known it was only a matter of time before they were engaged. Bulma just didn't expect it to happen so fast.

They waited a few seconds and then Rai rolled off of Mallory. "I'm sorry about that," Rai said. "I should have known that would happen."

Mallory laughed, "We always do seem to be caught in compromising positions."

"That is true." Rai was so upset with what had happened. He had the door closed for a reason. He wondered why Gohan hadn't stopped his mother from going to his room.

"I am really embarrassed Rai."

"Me too," he couldn't help but be embarrassed even if it wasn't his real mother. "I think has to be the worst one yet."

"Yeah, it is." Mallory moved and straddled Rai. "Although, at the time I thought being caught with Lita was worse."

Rai smirked, "Now I know what made her stay with you though. You are a crazy woman."

"What exactly are you going to do about it Mr. Briefs?"

"You shouldn't have asked that," Rai said as he pulled her close to him, "because I can be crazier then you."

Mallory sweetly kissed his nose. "I bet you can."

That was the last thing that was said between the two of them. The rest of that day was spent showing the other just how much they were loved and luckily without any interruptions.

When Mallory woke up the next morning, she saw that Rai was still asleep. She laid there watching him and looking at her ring. She was still in shock over everything that happened yesterday. She smiled when she saw him open his baby blue eyes.

"Good morning," Mallory sweetly said.

"Morning," Rai said as he watched Mallory lay her head back down on his chest. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"My ring," Mallory said as she sat up. "I love it."

"That is a good thing. I think it's a two karat diamond, but I'm not sure."

"How can you not know?"

"It's a family ring from my time." Rai smiled. "Yours is unique and no one else here has it."

"Really?" She saw Rai nod. "I love it even more now."

"You better." Rai sat up and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mallory said before kissing him again. She smiled when she felt Rai roll so he was on top. She moaned as Rai was making his down her body when there was a knock on the door. "Go away!"

"I just thought that you might like to know that we are getting ready to leave." Gohan sighed. He secretly wished he didn't have to be the one to tell them since all he could hear was moaning. Instead of waiting for a reply, he just left.

"I hate him." Mallory whined.

"Me too," Rai was irritated. It wasn't that he hated Gohan as much as it was just the timing of everything. "I guess we should get ready to leave."

Mallory agreed as she got up and started to look for her clothes. She really wanted to take a shower, but she knew that she could do that later.

It took about ten minutes for them to get dressed and then they walked downstairs. Rai glared at everyone, especially Eighteen. Mallory looked over to where Rai was looking and guessed that must have been the one that destroyed his family. She decided that she wasn't going to have any of this today. So she pulled him away from her and out the front door.

The flight back to Capsule Corp was uneventful. Mallory was still embarrassed about what had happened last night with Bulma, but she was glad that she didn't have to see her right now. Once they arrived back at Rai's house, the two of them went upstairs to his room.

"Rai," Mallory sat on his bed, "what is wrong? I can tell that you are not happy."

"How can I be happy?" Rai sat down next to her. "I don't like it here. You know that. It hurts be around everyone, especially that android. I just don't want us to get separated."

"Then let's not live here Rai."

"Where are we going to go?" He looked at her and said, "You don't want to go home for the same reasons that I don't want to be here. What are we going to do?"

"Well," that was a question that she had not really thought about, "I am not sure. I was thinking about an apartment, but I don't have a job and I don't know if we could afford it."

"I think we can. I mean I have a job at Capsule Corp."

Mallory smiled. "Then that is what we do. We don't even have to be around these people. As long as we have us then nothing else matters."

Rai kissed her. "You don't know how happy you make me."

"Yes, I do."

That conversation proved to be very important for them. Rai decided that he would give life a chance in West Capitol for Mallory, even if he didn't like it. He knew that Mallory was right about everything because she always was.

It took a couple of weeks, but Rai managed to find them an affordable one bedroom apartment on the other side of town. He had been so happy to start his life with Mallory. He couldn't begin to tell anyone how much he enjoyed seeing her before he went to sleep and waking up with her in the morning.

Mallory walked into their apartment to find her fiancé sitting on the couch watching television. "What are you doing?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Nothing really," Rai said as he looked at her. "I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"About us," Rai sighed. He didn't really know how to say this next part. "I know that we have been here for a year and a half now and I kn-"

"Rai what's wrong?" Mallory said as she cut him off. "You're not dumping me, are you?"

"Don't even say that, Mallory, because you know that it's not true. I was just thinking about," Rai paused because he wasn't sure how she would take this not part. "Mallory, I know that you want this big wedding, but I don't want to wait anymore."

Mallory smiled. "I don't want to wait anymore either. I just didn't know how to tell you because you have been working so hard."

"I just want to be with you. I don't need a fancy wedding for that."

"Me either," Mallory sat down next to him. "What are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that I just want to elope."

"That sounds good to me."

"Are you sure?" Rai didn't want to pressure her into anything, but he was really happy that she agreed to it.

"Yes, I am." She kissed him. "How about we go tonight then?"

"I think that we should." Rai smiled. "We can call into work and tell them what is happening and then they would have to let us off."

"I don't care about that."

Rai laughed. "I'm going to go change and then we can leave."

Mallory nodded. She couldn't believe that they were doing this. A few minutes later, she saw him come back into the living room. "Are we ready?"

"We are."

With that said, they left their apartment. They didn't bring anything else with them because they knew that they didn't need it. They decided to drive to Satan City since it was far enough away from everyone. When they got there, they checked into the first hotel that they found.

The next morning, Mallory slipped out and headed to the mall. She needed to pick up a few things, like a dress. That was the one thing that she had to have. The mall didn't have anything that even closely resembled a wedding dress. So she decided to go see what a bridal store had. That had been her lucky day. She left with a floor length strapless dress. It fit her perfectly. She purchased the dress and then drove back to the hotel. Once she got to the room, she saw Rai sitting on the bed.

"I see that you went out."

Mallory nodded. "I had to get some things." She hung up her dress on the bathroom door.

"Like what?" Rai was enjoying their question game because the time that she had been gone not only gave him time to think, but also time to un-capsule his tuxedo and the rings.

"My dress," Mallory walked over to him. "I just couldn't get married without it."

"I understand." He wanted to kiss her so badly that it hurt, but he wasn't going to give her what she wanted. At least not right now.

"Give me an hour and I should be ready."

Rai nodded. "I think that should be enough time."

That hour flew by too fast for both of them. Neither one would admit it, but they were extremely nervous. Mallory knew that it was bad luck to have Rai see her in her dress before the ceremony, but with all the bad luck they had experienced, she really didn't care.

The actual wedding had been very fast. Rai had been shocked because he would have thought that it would be longer, but he was just glad to know that Mallory was his wife. Mallory had thought the same thing about the wedding, but in reality she was just glad to have it over with. She was happy that they had decided this because it was something that they shared with each other and no one else.

They drove back to the hotel to celebrate their marriage. It had been the most fantastic night of their lives. To them there was no one else in the world. They left the hotel three days later to start their lives as husband and wife. Both of them knew that all the needed was each other and that would be all that ever mattered.

* * *

_**That's the end. I think that I might have rushed the ending. Oh well because I like it. I hope that you guys enjoyed this story. This one is actually my favorite one. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**_


End file.
